L'arc et le Shuriken
by hathor2
Summary: Quelques jours après la naissance de Naruto, le 3ème du nom, prend la lourde décision de faire partir l'enfant dans un endroit plus sûr pour éviter sa mort et le confier à un vieil ami. L'enfant ne reviendra qu'à l'adolescence pour embrasser son destin. Résumé plus complet dans le prologue.
1. Chapter 1

**L'Arc et le Shuriken**

Une autre version de l'histoire de Kishimoto

Résumé : Quelques jours après la naissance de Naruto, le Sandaime Hokage prend la lourde décision de faire partir l'enfant dans un endroit plus sûr pour éviter qui ne soit tuer par les villageois et les ninjas trop envahi par la colère et la douleur de la perte de leurs proches à cause de Kyûbi. L'enfant portant le Démon renard en lui est en danger et le Sandaime va le confier à une personne digne de confiance, vivant dans une contrée très lointaine. L'enfant ne reviendra au Pays du Feu qu'une fois adolescent et démarrera une nouvelle vie... semer d'embuche. Deux jeunes femmes l'accompagneront dans son périple pour le protéger et l'aider à aller vers son destin.

_La plus part des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, SNIF ! ^^_

_J'aurais pu la mettre dans les cross-over mais je trouvais que cette histoire avait plus sa place ici._

_Donc je démarre une nouvelle histoire... Et oui, encore ^_^. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Le rythme de croisière si le début de cette histoire vous plait, sera d'environ 1chap/mois, vu que je dois aussi avancer les deux autres._

_Petite énigme que j'espère vous aimerez : De quel monde fais-je référence ? Si vous ne trouvez pas, ce n'est pas grave, cela pimentera le jeu pour le prochain chapitre._

_A présent je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

*/*

**Prologue**

Le 10 octobre. Une date que personne n'oubliera jamais. Un date qui rappellera à chaque fois, la terreur et la mort de nombreuses personnes de Konoha.

Cela faisait maintenant une quinzaine de jours que le drame avait eu lieu.

Le Sandaïme Hokage, regardait un petit être dormir paisiblement. Le fils du Feu Yondaïme Hokage et de Kushina Uzumaki, le petit Naruto. Ses deux parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour sauver le village et le sauver lui, malgré que Minato avait scellé la moitié du chakra de Kyûbi, le Démon Renard, alors que l'autre il l'emportait avec lui, dans la mort. Le désir de Minato et Kushina était que leur petit garçon soit considérer comme un sauveur, mais il en était tout autre. Les gens n'en avaient rien à faire. Il ne voyait que le démon scellé en lui.

L'enfant était en grand danger à Konoha. Le Sandaïme le savait, car il ne pouvait pas le protéger éternellement. Il n'avait que quinze jours mais les gens l'appelait le démon. Il y avait déjà eu deux tentatives pour le tuer. Un si petit bébé, qui n'avait rien demandé.

Ce soir là, Sarutobi Hiruzen, venait de prendre une importante décision pour la vie de cet enfant. Naruto devait quitter le village, il devait quitter le Pays du Feu, il devait quitter la terre des Shinobis... pour un certain temps.

Tout en veillant sur le petit bébé, Sarutobi se mit à écrire à un très vieil ami. En faisant cette demande en lui expliquant la situation grave qui planait sur l'enfant, il espérait que « l'homme » réponde favorablement à sa demande. L'avenir du petit se jouait sur cette lettre, sur cette attente incertaine.

Une fois prête, il demanda à un très jeune Anbu, et en qui il avait confiance, de veiller sur le bébé durant son absence, le temps qu'il envoie la missive.

Il se rendit à la Tour des Messagers Volants. Les deux Shinobis en poste pour la nuit, furent surpris de le voir. L'un d'eux se proposa pour l'envoie du message, mais il refusa catégoriquement. Personne ne devait voir ce parchemin, ni entendre où il serait envoyer.

Il s'approcha d'un aigle royale et inséra dans la sacoche dorsale, le petit parchemin.

-_Côlich i kelmee anhi lle istig pen, _dit-il dans une langue inconnu des deux ninjas_. Ego si ! (Porte ce message à tu sais qui... Pars maintenant!)_

Le Hokage regarda l'oiseau disparaître dans la nuit puis retourna auprès du bébé, remerciant le jeune Anbu. Ce dernier avait l'autorisation de retourner chez lui et de profiter de son petit frère qui était à peine plus âgé que Naruto.

Après avoir regardé quelques instants le petit, il le prit délicatement de son couffin puis il partit à sa chambre. Une fois là-bas, il posa le petit dans le lit qu'avait préparé Kushina. Le vieil homme, une fois dans son futon, croisait les doigts pour que sa demande soit accepter.

*/*

La réponse arriva rapidement. Il n'avait fallu que quatre jours pour avoir la réponse. L'aigle venait de toquer à sa fenêtre, et il l'avait fait entrer. Il congédia alors les personnes devant lui et demanda à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas durant un certain temps.

Il regarda un instant le bébé qui venait de s'endormir après avoir pris son biberon, puis sortit de la sacoche dorsale, le message. Il décacheta le scellé et déroula la longue feuille puis se mit à lire le message écrit dans une autre langue :

_« Mon cher ami..._

_Je viens de prendre connaissance de votre problème et surtout celui de l'enfant. Bien que notre monde est en proie à une guerre future, je consent, à ce que l'enfant vive avec nous. C'est vrai pour l'instant il sera bien plus en sécurité chez nous que dans votre monde._

_Je l'élèverai moi-même, comme un fils. Cependant quand il sera en âge de comprendre, je lui expliquerai qui il est exactement. Je vous demande seulement à ce que votre élève Jiraya vienne lui enseigner la formation ninja. Il aura accès à la double culture ce qui, je pense, sera un atout pour ce jeune enfant dans un avenir proche. _

_Il reviendra que vers l'adolescence. J'espère que d'ici-là, les gens auront changé._

_Je serai là dans une semaine, avec une garde, pour venir chercher l'enfant. En attendant continuez à bien veiller sur lui. Je sais que pour vous c'est un crève-cœur de devoir nous le confier alors qu'il devrait profiter de son monde. A une journée de notre arrivée, je vous enverrai un message pour un lieu de rencontre discrète._

_Je vous dis à bientôt mon ami. »_

Le vieil homme était heureux, l'enfant était sauvé. D'un jutsu, il détruisit le message. Il devait commencer à préparer discrètement ce qui fallait pour le voyage de l'enfant.

Il convoqua alors le jeune Anbu.

-Vous m'avez demandé Maitre ?

-Oui, Itachi... Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

-Bien sûr.

-Voici de l'argent. Avec, tu achètes deux boites de lait pour Naruto. Vas-y sans ton uniforme, on pensera que c'est pour ton frère Sasuke... Achète aussi, quelques langes.

-D'accord, fit le jeune ninja en prenant l'argent... Maître ?

-Oui Itachi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je veux dire... j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de très important va arriver.

Le vieil homme le regarda puis dit :

-Très bien... Verrouille la porte s'il te plait.

Le jeune adolescent s'exécuta puis se rapprocha du Hokage qui venait de prendre dans ses bras le petit Naruto, qui venait de se réveiller.

-Je veux que tu gardes ce que je vais te dire pour toi, à tout jamais, dit-il doucement.

-D'accord.

-Très bien... Naruto va nous quitter... Je le confie à un ami, qui vit très très loin d'ici. Ici, il ne sera jamais en sécurité. Il ne nous reviendra que quand il sera adolescent. Dans quelques jours mon ami va venir le chercher, je devrais me rendre à un point de rendez-vous... C'est pour cela que je te demande de faire cette course. Je prépare discrètement ainsi son voyage.

-Je comprends Maître.

-Je sais que cela chagrinera énormément ta mère, de ne plus voir Naruto, puisqu'elle et Kushina était de très bonnes amies mais c'est impératif qu'elle ne sache pas où il va. Si vraiment elle insiste, envoie-là vers moi.

-Lors de votre départ, pourrais-je vous accompagner ?... J'assurerai votre sécurité à tous les deux.

-Merci,... oui tu peux venir... Je pense que cela sera dans la nuit. Nous irons à pieds dès la tombée de la nuit.

-D'accord... Je vais acheter ce que vous m'avez demandé maintenant.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'Itachi se retrouva dans la confidence.

*/*

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, Sarutobi rangea dans divers parchemins les affaires de l'enfant qu'il rangea dans un sac pour bébé. Itachi, l'aida énormément. Ils préparèrent discrètement ce départ imminent.

Puis vint le jour J. Dans la matinée, Sarutobi avait reçu un message de son ami, lui disant qu'il l'attendrait avec l'enfant dans une grotte. La grotte où ils se rencontraient quand le Hokage était encore bien jeune.

Le soir venant alors que le soleil venait de se coucher, Sarutobi demanda à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas de la soirée, qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de repos, puis il alla préparer l'enfant.

Naruto avait bien mangé et le vieil homme l'avait changé et habillé chaudement, puis il l'avait enroulé dans une épaisse couverture pour le maintenir bien au chaud, puisque les nuits du début de novembre étaient bien fraiche à présent. Il en fit de même puis mit le petit dans un porte bébé en forme de nid, le collant contre sa poitrine et déposa sur ses épaules une épaisse cape.

Il se dirigea vers un mur de sa chambre, et actionna un mécanisme dans la bibliothèque. Cette dernière se décala, laissant à la vue du vieil homme un passage secret qui le mènerait vers l'extérieur du village directement. Il prit une lanterne et pénétra le couloir et il actionna la fermeture du passage.

Itachi était devant la sortie comme lui avait indiqué Hiruzen sur une carte, il avait avec lui le sac de l'enfant. Une fois l'homme sortit et qu'il avait vérifié si tout allait bien pour le bébé, ils se mirent en route pour la rencontre.

Leur route dura trois bonnes heures et quand ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, cinq personnes les attendaient. L'ami du vieil homme et sa garde personnelle.

-Bonsoir Sarutobi-san.

-Bonsoir mon ami... Merci de m'accorder cette faveur. Merci de sauver cet enfant.

-C'est normal. J'en prendrais grand soin. Qui est ce jeune ninja qui vous accompagne ?

-Il s'appelle Itachi Uchiha, j'ai confiance en lui. Il m'a aidé à préparer le départ du petit.

L'homme retira sa capuche et le jeune adolescent était surprit. Il n'avait jamais vu de visage pareil, pourtant il en avait entendu parler, dans les légendes.

-Maître..., dit-il dans un murmure.

-Oui, Itachi... Ce n'est pas une légende, ils existent vraiment comme leur terre.

-Notre monde est par delà la grande mer, jeune Shinobi, fit l'homme qui inspirait beaucoup de respect. Nous préférons la discrétion. Peu de gens savent que nous existons... Pourtant ce n'est pas un secret... Mais chaque territoire préfère s'ignorer généralement... C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Et dans le cas présent, je crois que c'est préférable pour l'enfant.

-Effectivement mon ami, cette ignorance est notre meilleure protection pour Naruto.

-Alors c'est ainsi que se nomme cet enfant... Puis-je voir ?

Saruboti lui sourit et écarta sa cape puis légèrement le pli du « nid ». L'homme venu récupérer l'enfant ne comprenait toujours pas comment on pouvait s'en prendre à un enfant aussi jeune... et si mignon.

Un des garde de l'homme prit le sac qu'avait Itachi.

-Tout est dans les parchemins, dans votre langue. Vous n'aurez qu'à y mettre un peu de votre sang pour prendre ce que vous avez besoin, fit le vieil homme. Il a mangé il y a quelques heures, et vous avez trois biberons de lait maternelle, après il faudra le nourrir avec le lait en poudre maternisé.

-Très bien... Quand nous arriverons là-bas, je ferais appel à une nourrice.

Sarutobi retira sa cape et décrocha avec douceur le porte bébé, avant de l'installer sur son ami qui réajusta sa propre cape pour bien remettre l'enfant au chaud.

-Je ferais en sorte de vous donner régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Une fois par mois en moyenne, pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention vers vous... Je sais que vous même prenez des risques pour sa vie et c'est très noble de votre part.

-Merci...

-Il est temps pour nous de reprendre notre route. Au revoir Sarutobi-san.

-Au revoir mon ami...

Tous se saluèrent puis le groupe venu chercher le bébé, disparut dans la nuit de la demi-lune. Itachi qui était près du vieil homme, pu voir une larme roulée sur sa joue ridée. Il disait adieu au bébé pour un certain temps et peut-être pour toujours, car après tout il était déjà d'un âge très avancé.

-Maître...

-Oui, Itachi , fit-il en commençant à rebrousser chemin.

-Si le jour où il revient, vous n'êtes plus là, je vous promet de le protéger comme mon petit frère.

-Merci, fit le vieil homme en murmurant.

Puis eux même s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt pour retourner à Konoha.

_TBC..._

_Alors que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle histoire ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Sinon je vous dis à bientôt... j'espère pour "L'Enfant..." et "Ma fuite"._

_Bye bye !_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Je vois que vous avez été intriguer voire aimé le prologue. Donc je vous donne maintenant le premier chapitre pour vous faire patienter. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je ne change pas ce que j'ai du au sujet du rythme de publication car il faut que je me penche aussi sur mes autres fics.**_

_**Alors pour mon petit jeu, effectivement Flemmemaster, Dj-bxl, vous avez raison, ce sont les elfes.**_

_**Cela faisait une éternité que je voulais faire un petit crossover entre Naruto et Lotr. **_

_**Je m'excuse d'avance, mon elfique n'est pas top, je fais ce que je peux avec tous les sites et dico que j'ai trouvé. Dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous vous amuserez à essayer de lire à haute voix les quelques phrases en elfique. Par contre pour le reste de l'histoire, l'elfique sera déjà traduit et mis en italique donc vous n'aurez que la version française. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour cela. Cela demande tellement de temps pour traduire quelques lignes que c'est un peu fatigant je dois l'avouer.**_

_**Je remercie tout le monde d'avoir lu le prologue, certains d'entre vous d'avoir mis l'histoire en favoris/alertes et d'autres d'avoir laissé une review comme Guest (bien que tu as du faire une fausse manip car je n'ai rien à part ton "pseudo" ;), Choco97, Maya31, Flemmemaster, Dj-bxl, Akito Murazaki, Guest(2).**_

_**Réponse à Guest(2) : C'est vrai j'ai mis romance, et pour le fait que je n'ai pas précisé pour le couple. Pour l'instant n'étant qu'au début de l'histoire je ne sais pas si cela va être Yaio ou non. Bon la seule chose de sûr c'est que dans le couple, il y aura Naruto. Après tout dépendra comment je fais évoluer l'histoire.**_

_**Dès à présent je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**NB : Vous avez un petit aperçut de à quoi ressemble Naruto avec mon nouvel avatar ^_^.**_

**CHAPITRE 1**

Quinze ans avaient passés depuis que Naruto avait quitté le village.

Officiellement l'enfant avait été enlevé, faisant crier de joie une majorité de la population.

Officieusement, il en était autre : Les Conseillers du Hokage et Les Chefs de Clan, avaient appris que l'enfant était à l'abri – ce qui avait fait ragé Koharu, Homura et Danzo, parce qu'ils auraient voulu s'en servir comme d'une arme, et avait soulagé les autres – et que personne ne saurait où il était caché. Personne d'autre ne devait savoir pour l'enfant.

Donc la vie avait repris son cour, faisant oublier peu à peu l'enfant du Yondaime, comme un reliquat

du passé.

Le troisième du nom était mort, il y a trois ans suite à l'attaque sur le village durant l'examen des Chunnin, d'un ancien ninja du village : Orochimaru, l'un des trois sannin légendaire. L'homme comptait s'en prendre au petit frère d'Itachi, Sasuke, ainsi qu'à un jeune garçon du nom de Gaara venant d'un autre village caché pour s'emparer de ce qu'il avait en lui, mais cela fut un échec. L'enfant qui possédait le Démon à une queue avait été arrêté dans sa folie, par un autre enfant un enfant mystérieux mais qui possédait une force incroyable et une certaine sagesse pour son jeune âge. Personne ne l'avait vu. Les gens n'en avaient entendu parler que par les dire du jeune Gaara, portant Ichibi en lui, qui avait semblé retourné par ce qu'il venait de se passer et du coup sembler changer.

Suite à cela, Tsunade Senju, la petite fille du premier Hokage, avait succédé de ce fait au Sandaïme et au Yondaïme en devenant la Godaïme Hokage.

Cette dernière assise derrière son bureau et sirotant un thé, durant sa pause, se remémora ce qu'un jour un Anbu lui avait confié, trois ans au paravent...

**- Flash Back -**

Tsunade venait de prendre ses fonctions. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était arrivée au village. C'était Jiraya qui était venu la chercher accompagner d'un jeune garçon masqué. Au départ elle avait refusée le poste mais ce dernier avait réussi à la convaincre, surtout après qu'Orochimaru leur ancien ami, lui avait fait miroité la possibilité de revoir des êtres chers en échange de ses soins. Elle s'était raisonnée, surtout grâce à la sagesse de l'enfant mystérieux dont elle n'avait pas vu grand chose de son visage, et grâce à un pari qu'ils avaient fait entre eux, et avait refusé. S'en était suivi un combat entre les trois Sannin légendaires. L'enfant restant éloigner du combat à la demande de Jiraya, enfin il n'y resta pas longtemps car Tsunade était tétanisé à cause de la vue du sang. L'enfant s'était mis devant elle, et l'avait défendu, tant qu'il avait pu. Il l'avait sauvé, elle l'avait sauvé, sans jamais cherché à savoir qui, il était.

Donc après cela, elle était rentrée au village, avec Jiraya mais sans l'enfant qui resta dans la profonde forêt.

De plus une menace planait sur toute la terre ninja. Un groupe terroriste, commençait à écumer chaque Nation à la recherche des neuf démons à queues.

Donc ce jour là, alors que son assistance et nièce Shizune, venait de lui donnait une pile de papier à tamponner, elle vit un Anbu se présentait devant elle pour faire son rapport. Elle congédia la jeune femme et une fois la porte fermée, il fit son rapport.

-Tu peux y aller Itachi...

-Maître Tsunade.

-Oui ?

-Puis-je vous voir plus tard, dans un lieu tranquille, je dois vous confier un secret.

-Un secret ?

-Oui... C'était les ordres du Sandaïme s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et que vous étiez à la tête du village.

-Soit... Où veux-tu que nous nous rencontrions ?

-Près de la rivière vers le terrain d'entrainement numéro 3. Ce soir à 19h. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

-Et bien, quel genre de secret tu dois me dire qui nécessite un si grand éloignement d'oreilles indiscrètes ?

-Vous le saurez ce soir.

-D'accord.

L'Anbu la salua et s'en alla.

Le soir venu, elle partit de la tour pour aller à son rendez-vous et trouva Itachi assis sur la rive, regardant les derniers rayons de soleil disparaître derrière la colline. Il avait retiré sa tenue d'Anbu.

-Itachi, je suis là.

Le jeune homme se leva prestement et la salua.

-Merci d'être venue.

-Disons que tu as piqué ma curiosité... et puis si le Sandaïme t'as demandé de me confier ce secret ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Oui... Que savez-vous sur l'enfant du Yondaïme ?

Tsunade le regarda quelques instants puis regarda la rivière, d'une mine triste.

-Ce que j'avais entendu dire, c'était qu'il avait été enlevé, un soir où le Sandaïme était très occupé. Mais malgré les recherches l'enfant n'a jamais été retrouvé. Certains disent qu'il est mort, que son corps n'aurait pas supporté la quantité de chakra maléfique.

-Ceci est la version officielle. Il en est tout autre.

-Ah oui ? fit-elle surprise.

-Oui Maître. Sarutobi-sama a en faite confier l'enfant à quelqu'un digne de confiance... Un homme que vous avez vu, il y a fort longtemps quand vous étiez enfant et que vous aviez vu sur une terre lointaine alors que vous accompagniez votre sensei... Un monde que l'on ne croit en légende et qui pourtant existe bel et bien.

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire puis tout lui revint. Elle était surprise.

-Jiraya-sensei est au courant depuis le début quasiment.

-Quoi ?! Fit-elle choquée.

-Oui, il est le sensei de Naruto. L'enfant que vous avez vu il y a quelques jours c'était Naruto. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait le territoire de l'autre monde. A l'heure qu'il est, il est retour en sécurité.

-Comment tu sais tout cela Itachi. Je veux bien croire que le Sandaïme avait confiance en toi mais à ce point ?!

-J'ai aidé Sarutobi-sama pour « la fuite » de Naruto. C'est moi qui surveillait principalement Naruto lorsque le Hokage me le demander. Naruto était comme un deuxième petit frère.

Et il lui avait tout expliqué et elle avait comprit le choix du Sandaïme. Après cela, chacun partit de son côté.

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Elle avala la dernière gorgée de son thé et avisa le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu, quelques minutes avant. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, puis elle détruisit le parchemin.

-Shizune ! S'écria-t-elle fortement pour que la jeune femme dans l'autre pièce puisse l'entendre.

La jeune femme apparu quelques secondes plus tard.

-Oui Tsunade ?

-Convoque Itachi s'il te plait. C'est urgent.

-Euh bien...

La jeune femme s'en alla, et Tsunade se remit au travail le temps que le jeune Anbu arrive.

*/*

-Vous m'avez fait appeler Maître ?

-Oui, Itachi... Viens avec moi, sur le toit.

Le jeune homme la regarda surprit mais la suivit. Une fois sur le toit, Tsunade s'accouda à la barrière et regarda les différents visages sculptés de ses prédécesseurs. Itachi lui regarda par intermittence Tsunade et le village. Il avait un léger sourire à la place d'un visage plutôt intrigué .

-Je crois que j'ai compris Tsunade-sama. Naruto rentre bientôt.

-Oui... Il est accompagnée de deux jeunes femmes qui lui servent d'escorte. Ce sont elles qui ont envoyé le message... enfin avec l'aide de Naruto.

-Comment cela ?

-Ce cher Jiraya l'a fait pactisé avec les grenouilles as tu oublié ? Naruto a envoyé une grenouille messagère.

-Je comprends. D'après Jiraya-sensei, Naruto est très fort. Même s'il n'a aucun grade ninja, il a largement celui de junnin et il maîtrise Kyûbi d'après ce que j'avais compris.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit dans sa dernière lettre... Le Démon est devenu ami avec Naruto... J'ai encore du mal à le croire.

-Moi aussi... Mais d'après ce que me disait le Sandaïme, Naruto était un enfant persévérant... Et se faisait vite ami avec tout le monde.

-J'espère que cela sera le cas ici. Dans sa lettre Jiraya me disait que Naruto ne voulait pas rentrer...

-Je peux le comprendre... Là bas il connait le sentiment de paix et ici, il sait que les gens le déteste pour rien... Qui voudrait quitter un havre de paix où on vous accepte tel que vous êtes.

-Personne... Sinon,fit-elle en soupirant pour revenir au sujet principal, ils seront là dans trois jours, ils débarquaient à peine du bateau. Tu vas partir maintenant à leur rencontre afin de les escorter jusqu'ici.

-Dois-je les faire rentrer par un passage secret ?

-Non, ils peuvent rentrer dans le village, je leur laisse le choix de se montrer ou pas.

-Bien. Alors je vais me préparer... Avant ton départ passe me voir, je te montrerai là où ils ont débarqués discrètement, cela te permettra de les chercher sans trop de difficulté.

-D'accord.

Elle le regarda partir puis se tourna vers le village avec un rictus. Que quelqu'un s'en prenne à cet enfant, et il allait amèrement le regretter que cela soit par elle, par Naruto qui savait largement se défendre ou encore par les deux accompagnatrices. C'était les vieilles Harpies du Conseil qui allaient faire une crise cardiaque, se dit-elle avec un plus grand sourire.

*/*

Voilà maintenant une journée qu'Itachi était parti du village pour récupérer Naruto et son escorte.

Ses parents comme toujours ne lui avaient rien demandé, en le voyant partir dans sa tenue d'Anbu. Son petit frère n'était pas là, en mission avec son équipe mené par Kakashi.

Durant le trajet, il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressemblait Naruto. Il en avait eu une vague description, il y a de cela trois ans, quand Jiraya lui avait parlé, après son retour avec Tsunade. Enfant, Naruto, avait une attitude de farceur, en faisant voir des vertes et des pas murs aussi bien à Jiraya qu'à son « père d'adoption » mais il n'en restait pas moins un enfant éveillé et d'une sagesse infini par moment, tels étaient les mots de L'Ermite aux Crapauds.

Il se languissait de le voir.

*/*

Quelque part à mi-chemin entre la crique qui avait vu débarqué le trio, Konoha.

Le groupe avançait tranquillement dans l'immense forêt. Les deux femmes entouraient le jeune garçon qui semblait bouder.

-Naruto, derig ned car sen dôl, fit la plus grande des femmes en soupirant las de le voir faire cela depuis leur départ. _(Naruto, arrête de faire cette tête.)_

-Amin ai rusc coru, lle istig i sen naa lle amarth, fit l'autre avec plus d'apaisement. _(Mon petit renard rusé, tu sais que c'est ton destin.)_

-Nan'amin uthelan ned sen amarth ! Fit-il avec colère. Min amarth manke amin cuil naa e telien a'pân lû. _(Mais je n'en veux pas de ce destin. Un destin où ma vie est en jeu à tout instant.)_

La grande femme se stoppa et le tourna vers elle tout en plongeant son regard d'un vert profond dans celui bleu azur du jeune homme :

-E' lye amar lle polig firi a'pân lû. I amarth lle tog or lye amar ten'min lû anna ar'si ro na anna san'lle neledhiaa a'eden na Edain. _(Dans notre monde, tu peux mourir à tout instant. Le destin ta conduit sur notre terre pour un temps donner et maintenant il est temps que tu retournes auprès des Hommes.)_

-Amin istin nan'..., dit-il d'un ton las et triste. _(Je sais mais...)_

_-_Lye lle heniam. Ar'ab lle autig lle car seryn in Edain unar pain ym, fit-elle en le prenant contre elle sous les sourires tendre de l'autre jeune femme._(Nous comprenons... Et puis tu vas te faire des amis, les Hommes ne sont pas tous mauvais.)_

Depuis leur départ, elles avaient bien senti que le jeune homme était tendu, inquiet. A part Jiraya, Gaara à qui il écrivait de temps en temps, Tsunade et Itachi par l'intermédiaire des lettres, il ne connaissait personne à Konoha comme sur les terres ninjas.

Durant quinze longues années, il avait grandit parmi eux, des êtres différents du simple mortel. Il avait vu une seule fois ce monde, alors qu'il était venu voir le Hokage et avait été choqué. L'homme qu'il respectait le plus après son « père adoptif » était mort tragiquement. Pourtant, les deux femmes comme beaucoup d'autres des leurs savaient aussi que le jeune garçon voulait connaître le monde où avait grandit ses parents biologiques. Comme n'importe quel enfant. Il posait tellement de question à Jiraya.

C'était aussi un pas vers l'inconnu, l'aventure et si vraiment il n'avait pas voulu retourner parmi les Hommes, son « père adoptif » ne lui aurait pas dit « non ». Aussi ses angoisses les montraient par sa mine renfrognée et sa mauvaise humeur, une façon pour lui de se protéger.

Ils finirent par reprendre leur route, une fois Naruto « calmé ».

*/*

Au bout d'un temps, ils entendirent des bruits de lutte.

Ils se rapprochèrent en silence et se cachèrent dans les fourrées. Un groupe de ninja se faisait encercler par d'autres bien plus nombreux. Ils entendirent alors la conversation du petit groupe.

-Nous devons impérativement récupérer le rouleau, fit l'homme argenté qui semblait être le chef du groupe.

-Hai...

-J'espère que nous arriverons à faire face à tous ces hommes, fit l'homme vu qu'ils n'étaient que quatre contre une vingtaine de ninja du Pays du Son.

Ce fut alors qu'ils entendirent un membre de l'autre groupe parler :

-Ce rouleau ne vous appartient pas... Ce sont toutes les recherches de notre Maître.

-C'est un traitre ! Un assassin ! S'écria un des jeunes hommes du petit groupe.

Le jeune adolescent avait un regard rougeoyant dont l'intérieur de les iris comportaient trois virgules. Cela surpris Naruto ainsi que ses deux accompagnatrices.

-Nous ne devons laisser aucun survivant, tels sont les ordres de Maître-Orochimaru, fit le ninja à ses hommes.

-HAI ! firent les ninjas en s'élançant sur le groupe.

Ce fut alors qu'à ce nom, une colère monta en Naruto et les jeunes femmes ne purent le retenir. Il venait de baisser une sorte de masque.

Alors que la bataille faisait rage, tout se passa comme au ralenti. Les ninjas attaqués virent ceux du Son tombés un à un, une flèche dans le dos. Les quatre ninjas, virent alors trois personnes encapuchonnés pointées leurs flèches sur les nuques des trois derniers ninjas encore debout. Puis ils entendirent une voix masculine mais pourtant jeune s'élever. Les quatre ninjas restèrent sur leurs gardes. On ne voyait pas leur visage. La seule chose qu'ils virent ce furent le regard bleu intense de celui qui menaçait le chef du groupe.

-Je ne vais te le dire qu'une fois... Rend leur le rouleau, ou cela va mal finir pour toi.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas... et n'essaie pas de m'avoir, tu n'es pas assez rapide..., dit-il en voyant un léger mouvement de l'homme. Vous, fit-il en regardant Kakashi. Récupérez le rouleau.

Ce dernier le regarda et s'exécuta rapidement.

-Maintenant je veux un renseignement...

-Crève...

-Un autre jour veux-tu ?! Dis-moi où est cette face de serpent qui a tué Sarutobi-jiji ?

Les quatre ninjas étaient plus que surpris.

-Dans tes rêves ! Je ne trahirais jamais Orochimaru-sama !

Et alors qu'il tentait de se retourner, Naruto lâcha son arc et sa flèche et lui coinça un nerf sur la nuque, juste avec sa main qui le fit s'évanouir et s'écrouler sur le sol. Le jeune aux regards rouge n'en croyait ses yeux. L'autre garçon encapuchonné avait réagit en l'espace d'une seconde. Ils entendirent ensuite deux bruits de chutes. Les deux femmes avaient assommé les ninjas.

-Alors tu parleras avec eux, fit le jeune homme récupérant ses affaires. Ils sont à vous à présent.

Les quatre ninjas étaient abasourdi. Ils ne les avaient pas sentis et ils les avaient sauvés.

-Qui êtes vous ? Fit la jeune fille au cheveux rose alors qu'elle soignait le bras du deuxième garçon qui avait un teint si on peut dire cadavérique.

-Mystère, fit Naruto dont son sourire était dissimulé par son masque. Nous nous reverrons peut-être bientôt.

-Aller mon petit renard, nous avons encore une longue route, fit la petite femme.

-J'arrive, je récupère mes flèches.

Alors qu'il récupérait ses flèches une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna rapidement et croisa le regard rougeoyant :

-Comment tu connais le Sandaime Hokage ?

Le jeune homme croisa le regard des deux femmes et elles lui firent comprendre que c'était à lui de voir.

-Parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, il y a fort longtemps et que quand je suis venu le voir, ce jour là, votre village était dévasté à cause de cette face de serpent et qu'il avait causé la mort de Jiji... Maintenant que tu as ta réponse, je m'en vais, fit-il en arrachant la dernière flèche du dos de son ennemi pour la remettre dans son carquois.

Ils virent alors les deux femmes et le jeune homme partirent rapidement dans la forêt.

-Quel étrange garçon, fit la fille.

-Ouais... Sensei, avez-vous l'impression qu'ils viennent d'un pays ninja ? Demanda celui qui avait retrouver une couleur normale dans ses yeux.

-Franchement Sasuke, non. Vu les vêtements cela m'étonnerait mais bon, la terre des ninjas est tellement grande qu'ils peuvent venir d'un tout petit pays... Sakura comment va Saï ?

-Ça va, rien de bien méchant... La plaie était longue mais pas profonde.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Kakashi-sensei, cela ne va pas ralentir notre retour à Konoha...

Les quatre ninjas s'occupèrent des cadavres et des trois prisonniers avant de repartir à Konoha. Leur mission était un succès même si cela n'était pas de leur fait. Sasuke, le petit frère d'Itachi, avait été sauvé par un inconnu et il avait du mal à l'accepter pourtant il savait très bien que le groupe ne faisait pas le poids... Orochimaru avait envoyé l'élite, il avait surement prévu le coup qu'une équipe très forte aurait mis à mal ses plans de récupération aussi il avait demandé à de nombreux junnins de hauts rang de récupérer son rouleau. Là où son équipe avait échoué, trois inconnus avaient réussi à mettre à terre une dizaine d'hommes en quelques secondes et braquer leurs armes sur les trois derniers.

Kakashi pouvait sentir la tension dans son élève. Sasuke était considéré comme le meilleur ninja de sa génération, il faisait déjà des missions en solo par rapport à d'autres, et là le jeune homme devait se sentir humilier... C'était un problème avec la fierté des Uchiha. Seul Itachi et à une époque Shisui étaient du genre à relativiser à accepter volontiers une aide extérieure.

Durant le retour tous étaient sûr d'une chose, ils reverraient le groupe plus tôt que prévu.

*/*

La nuit commençait à bien tomber aussi Naruto et les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de s'arrêter afin d'installer un petit camp de fortune pour pouvoir se reposer cette nuit là. Bien qu'elles étaient endurantes ses amies savaient que lui avait besoin de repos. Entre la longue marche, le stress et l'énervement, le jeune homme était à présent épuiser.

Le repas fut silencieux ou presque. L'une des jeunes femmes tenta de faire rire Naruto. Elle y avait réussit quelque peu, puis elle le fit s'allonger et sous de douces caresses dans ses cheveux aussi éclatant que le soleil d'été, il s'endormit comme apaiser.

-Sen minui govad sen na mae pennas na' Tohrusaki ?! _(Cette première rencontre c'est plutôt bien passer, non Tohrusaki ,!)_

-Tancave... Nan'lye bauram dartha ned'cen dambeth ned gobel. Sun Edain unastar min pân i amar, Jadael. _(Oui... Mais il faut attendre de voir la réaction du village. Quelques Hommes ne représentent pas tout le monde.)_

-Sen thand !... Amin harthan tanya'ro aut nestag, dit-elle en continuant doucement ses caresses. _(C'est vrai... J'espère qu'il va s'intégrer...)_

Elles finirent par s'allonger aussi, l'entourant comme dans un cocon protecteur.

*/*

Le Soleil était bien haut, ils avaient repris leurs marches vers le village. Naruto semblait de meilleur humeur. Il n'arrêtait pas de se disputer gentiment avec Jadael. Alors que les piques volaient entre les deux, Naruto s'arrêta d'un coup et scruta les alentours.

Il sortit de dessous sa cape un kunai et une dague, prêt à recevoir la personne si c'était un ennemi. Les deux femmes se mirent rapidement en position en bandant leur arc vers la direction du regard de Naruto.

Un homme masqué apparut dans les arbres et sauta devant eux, posant un genou au sol pour monter qu'il ne voulait aucun mal.

-Je suis l'escorte envoyé par Tsunade-sama.

-Merci d'être venue à notre rencontre, fit Tohrusaki qui remettait sa flèche dans le carquois.

-C'est normal...

Les deux autres rangèrent aussi leurs armes. Itachi retira son masque et le Blond resta surprit, cette tête ne lui était pas inconnue pourtant elle semblait plus âgé.

-Nous avons croisé quelqu'un qui vous ressemble, hier, fit Jadael en voyant le regard intrigué de Naruto qui n'osait pas, semble-t-il, poser la question.

L'homme les regarda, surprit, puis son visage se fendit d'un petit sourire.

-C'est surement mon petit frère, il était en mission pas très loin d'ici.

-Nous les avons aidé... Enfin surtout Naruto, fit Tohrusaki.

Le brun le regarda encore plus surprit mais au final cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Sur le chemin les deux femmes lui expliquèrent ce qui c'était passé.

*/*

Pendant ce temps à Konoha :

L'équipe 7 était dans le bureau de Tsunade. Kakashi venait de lui tendre le parchemin.

-Je vois que la mission a été une réussite, fit Tsunade.

-Si on peut dire, fit Kakashi.

-Vas-y explique.

-Orochimaru avait envoyé ses meilleurs Junnin... Ils étaient une vingtaine. Une partie était au stade un du sceau maléfique... Malgré que nous avons réussi à en tuer, ils étaient vraiment encore nombreux... J'ai du retenir Sasuke pour qu'il ne se fasse pas envahir par sa propre marque...

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, un peu honteux... Mais s'il l'avait utilisé, il aurait pu réglé le problème rapidement sans que ces étrangers viennent à leur aide. Une petite bouffée de colère l'envahi mais il finit par se calmer immédiatement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Alors que nous étions encerclé, nous avons vu les hommes du Son tombés un à un rapidement, une flèche dans le dos... On ne les a pas vu arriver, ni sentit... Ils avaient une extrême rapidité surtout le jeune garçon. Ces grâce à eux si nous avons ces trois prisonniers.

-A quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

-Il y avait deux femmes et un garçon, fit Sakura à sa Sensei. Ils portaient tous les trois des habits plutôt inhabituels et un masque.

-La seule chose que j'ai vu, fit Sasuke, c'est le regard bleu du garçon.

-Je vois..., dit-elle avec un léger sourire dissimuler sous ses mains croisés devant sa bouche.

-Il a aussi demandé où se trouver Orochimaru à celui qu'il tenait en joue, fit Saï... Il nous a dit qu'il connaissait le Sandaïme.

-En effet, fit Tsunade.

-Vous savez qui c'est ?! Fit Sakura surprise comme tous les autres.

-Oui, vous le saurez le moment venu.

-Ôtez moi d'un doute, Hokage-sama, fit Kakashi. Ils se dirigent vers le village n'est-ce pas, vu la réponse que nous a donné le jeune homme.

-Non tu ne te trompes pas... Itachi est parti à leur rencontre pour leur servir d'escorte... Ils devraient arriver dans la soirée ou demain matin. Itachi m'avertira avec l'aide de son corbeau... Bien maintenant je dois me remettre au travail. Vous serez de repos pendant une semaine. Rompez !

-HAI !

Et ils sortirent. Tsunade se leva et regarda le village, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Naruto avait déjà réussi à les impressionner et bientôt le village aussi.

_TBC..._

_Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Bien ? Pas Bien ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_A vos claviers ! Prêt... Feu... Ecrivez !_

_Bisous !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici avec un peu d'avance le chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite._

_Je tiens tout d'abord, à remercier les personnes qui ont prit le temps de lire l'OS que j'ai publié récemment et qui pour certains ont laissé une review : Hasegawa-chwan, Demonangel59, Yume U._

_Ensuite, je remercie toutes les personnes d'avoir pris le temps de lire le chapitre précédent ou tout depuis le début - même si pour l'instant ce n'est pas grand chose XD - de l'avoir mis en favoris/alertes et/ou d'avoir laissé une review comme Nako, Alisa-kun, Marguerite R-J, Xoxonii, Maya31, Aya31, Choco97, Demonangel59, Kim, Dj-bxl, Lonewolf 3482 et Flemmemaster._

**CHAPITRE**** 2**

Ils étaient enfin en vue du village. Bien qu'ils auraient pu aller bien plus vite pour arriver aux villages, Itachi, Jadael et Tohrusaki, s'étaient concertés d'un regard pour ralentir l'allure pour Naruto. Pas qu'il ne suivait pas, mais son stress était revenu au galop, ainsi que sa mauvaise humeur. Ils avaient même fait une pause et Itachi lui avait parlé à part.

**-Flash Back- **

-Cela ne va pas Naruto ?

-J'ai beau essayé de me raisonner mais j'y arrive pas...

-Sur quoi ?

-Rester... Je n'ai qu'une envie par moment c'est de connaître le monde de mes parents et de Ero-sennin et par d'autres moment de m'enfuir et de retourner...

-Là-bas... ?!

-Oui...

-Je t'ai protégé avant, et je continuerai de te protéger... Et puis je ne suis pas sûr que tes deux accompagnatrices laisseraient quoique ce soit t'arriver.

-Je sais ça aussi...

-C'est normal que tu as peur... Tu sais quand nous allons arriver au village, tu n'es pas obligé de te découvrir si tu ne le souhaites pas...

-C'est vrai ?...

-Tu le fais à ton rythme...

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Et après ils avaient repris la route.

-Cela va aller Naruto ? Demanda Itachi.

-Oui... Je crois...

Le jeune homme rangea son masque mais laissa la capuche sur sa tête. Jadael, vint lui prendre la main pour l'encourager. Elle et Tohrusaki en firent de même. Puis tous les quatre pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du village après quelques minutes de marche.

-Tiens Itachi ! Fit un des garde, tu étais en mission ?

-Oui... Tsunade-sama m'a demandé d'escorter ces personnes personnellement jusqu'à son bureau.

-Qui est-ce ? Fit le second garde sous le petit abri à l'entrée.

-C'est confidentiel... Bien maintenant nous devons y aller.

Les deux gardes détaillèrent les tenues des trois étrangers alors qu'eux suivaient tranquillement Itachi.

Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la tour, les gens se retournaient sur leur passage. Les détaillants, chuchotant entre eux. Se demandant qui ils étaient.

Ce fut alors qu'il y eu un énorme brouhaha dans la rue. Les gens se mirent à hurler. Une horde d'une demi-douzaine de chevaux en panique descendaient la Grande Rue de Kohona, provoquant une panique parmi les villageois.

Naruto eut juste le temps de voir un petit garçon d'à peine trois ans, tombé au sol au milieu des adultes.

-NARUTO ! S'écrièrent les deux femmes en le voyant partir comme une flèche.

Il attrapa l'enfant et vit les chevaux à à peine quelques mètres de lui.

-JADAEL ! S'écria-t-il en laissant l'enfant vers elle.

Et il disparut au milieu des chevaux, alors que la femme avait récupéré l'enfant sans encombre. Les gens étaient choqués. L'étranger venait de sauver l'enfant et il était sûr qu'après le passage de l'équipé folle, il ne resterait qu'un cadavre.

Mais au moment dit, il n'y avait rien.

-Il a réussi !

-Naruto ! s'écria Jadael.

Naruto s'était accroché à la crinière de celui qui était en tête de la horde, et d'un bond souple, il se retrouva sur son dos.

-Ecartez-vous ! s'écria-t-il au villageois.

Les arrêter en pleine rue était trop dangereux, aussi il fit en sorte que l'étalon - vu la hauteur du cheval -aille tout droit jusqu'à la sortie du village. Les deux gardes le virent passer et furent surpris. A peine dehors, Naruto tira légèrement sur la crinière pour le faire s'arrêter. Le cheval se cabra sous le regard horrifié de pas mal de personnes qui avaient suivit les chevaux, dont les deux femmes et Itachi, et beaucoup pensèrent que le cavalier allait tomber et se faire piétiner par l'animal. Les autres chevaux entouraient le jeune homme et sa monture, et étaient tous aussi énerver et ruaient. Mais l'animal finit par se remettre sur ses quatre pattes et par un murmure de Naruto glisser à son oreille, l'animal se calma peu à peu.

Dans le village, cela avaient vite fait le tour et l'équipe 7 ainsi que Tsunade et Shizune étaient venu voir ce qui se passaient. Tous étaient surpris. Les autres chevaux finirent par s'apaiser sous les mots doux et les caresses des deux femmes accompagnants Naruto.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Tonna Tsunade.

-Un énorme serpent était dans le manège, et ils ont paniqué... Grâce à ce jeune étranger, il n'y a pas eu de blesser ou pire et les chevaux sont tous là.

Alors que lui et ses hommes récupéraient les chevaux et que Naruto calmait toujours à renfort de câlin sur l'encolure le cheval qu'il montait, un autre fut de nouveau prit de panique à cause d'un animal dans les fourrés, blessant son palefrenier et se sauva dans la forêt.

-Tohrusaki ta corde !

Cette dernière lui lança.

-Hya ! s'écria Naruto en frappant légèrement les flans de l'animal avec ses talons et s'attrapant fermement à la crinière, partant à la poursuite du cheval.

-Je crois qu'il va vite s'y faire, fit Jadael en souriant.

-Oui, lui qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, c'est raté, fit l'autre en souriant.

*/*

Le cheval allait très vite, mais la monture de Naruto aussi, et il rattrapa rapidement l'animal en fuite. Se tenant fermement avec ses jambes aux flans de l'étalon, il fit un rapide nœud à la corde pour en faire un lasso puis après quelques tours dans les airs, le lança et attrapa l'autre cheval. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il descendit de son cheval qui était encore au galop et s'écria après un rapide mudras effectué :

-Multiclonage Supra !

Des dizaines de lui apparurent et entourèrent l'animal, pendant que lui, l'original, tirait par à coup sur la corde pour le faire s'arrêter.

L'animal se calma enfin, et Naruto s'approcha lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer puis le câlina un moment tout en lui parlant en elfique pour le rassurer, puis, il monta dessus et avec l'étalon qu'il tenait avec l'autre bout de corde, ils rentrèrent à Konoha après avoir rompu son multiclonage.

*/*

Devant l'entrée du village, il y avait toujours l'équipe 7, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de ninjas.

-Tu crois qu'il a réussi ? Fit Jadael.

-Oui, dit-elle en souriant. Regarde, il arrive.

Effectivement, il arrivait avec les deux chevaux à petites allures.

Ce qui frappèrent surtout les ninjas présents et surtout les adultes, ce fut visage de l'étranger qui n'avait plus sa capuche sur la tête.

-Minato..., purent entendre Tsunade et ceux dans la confidence.

-Ce n'est pas Minato, Kakashi..., fit-elle en regardant l'Argenté.

-Mais...

Pourtant, c'était le portrait craché de son défunt sensei. Et c'est là, qu'il remarqua quelque chose, une fois l'étranger bien plus proche de lui. Trois rayures de chaque côté de son visage.

-Na... Naruto...

Le jeune homme dégageait une certaine prestance en montant à cru le cheval.

-_Je vois que tu es toujours aussi doué avec les animaux Naruto ! _Fit Tohrusaki.

_-C'est surement du à mon côté animal ! _Fit-il d'un grand sourire à la jeune femme.

Les autres n'avaient rien comprit mais tous voyaient que le jeune homme pouvait être chaleureux. Voir sourire Naruto était une récompense pour Tohrusaki et Jadael, car le jeune homme était quelque peu apaiser.

Ce dernier descendit de sa monture, et parla doucement aux deux chevaux puis tendit la corde vers l'un des palefreniers restant. Puis son visage redevint sérieux quand il vit qu'on le dévisageait fortement.

-Quoi ?! Fit-il avec une pointe de colère.

Tohrusaki soupira et se mit devant lui pour couper court aux regards, et le regarda, lui, avec un air de reproche.

_-Tu vas arrêter tout de suite, Naruto !_

_-J'aime pas leur regard !_

_-Ils ne font que te regarder. Certains d'entre eux, t'ont appelé Minato..._

Le jeune homme resta surprit et sa colère tomba.

-_Ils me prennent... pour mon père ?!_

_-Oui... Tu sais pourtant que tu lui ressembles. Jiraya te l'a déjà dit je ne sais pas combien de fois... _

Et elle vit une larme roulée.

_-Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

_-Je sais plus comment réagir à tout cela... J'en ai marre... _

Elle le prit dans ses bras, sous les regards attendrit de tous ou presque. Il raffermit sa prise sur la jeune femme se raccrochant à elle comme par peur de tomber dans le vide.

-On dirait un bébé, fit une voix hautaine que le blond reconnu immédiatement.

-La ferme ! S'écria Naruto qui d'un coup était devant Sasuke, le visage proche de celui de son vis-à-vis et le regard dur. Tu ne sais rien de moi, alors ne juge pas ! s'écria-t-il.

-Sasuke !, fit Itachi dans un ton de reproche.

-C'est parce que j'ai sauvé tes petites fesses que tu m'en veux ?! Fit le Blond en le prenant par le col.

Sasuke soutint son regard nullement impressionner même au contraire il rendait un regard encore plus froid et hautain.

-_Naruto ! _Fit Jadael._ Lâche le maintenant ! _fit-elle en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Tous pouvaient voir déjà une forte tension entre les deux jeunes hommes, comme une pointe de rivalité naissante. Naruto finit par le lâcher mais dit :

-On en a pas fini...

-Quand tu veux Usurakontachi ! Je me meurs d'envie de te botter le cul !

Tohrusaki posa rapidement son autre main sur la seconde épaule de Naruto pour éviter qu'il n'aille mettre une raclée au brun. Itachi attrapa son frère par le col de sa veste et l'éloigna également tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Vous vous battrez plus tard ! Fit Tsunade avec fermeté. Je comprends mieux que ce disait Jiraya quand il disait imprévisible, fit-elle à la grande elfe.

-Et c'est rien ça, fit Tohrusaki... Et si nous allions dans votre bureau ?!

-Oui, il vaut mieux.

Itachi tira son frère vers lui pour qu'il ne regarde plus le blond, et les deux femmes entourèrent Naruto comme un rempart pour qu'il évite de sauter sur le frère d'Itachi et qu'il ne se fasse agressé en rentrant dans le village. Il semblait être décidé à rentrer dans le village sans sa capuche. Ses deux accompagnantes en firent de même.

*/*

La première réaction en voyant le visage des accompagnantes, dans l'équipe 7 et chez d'autres ninjas fut des petits cris de stupeurs.

Tsunade ne laissa le loisir à personne de poser les questions concernant les deux femmes. Ils se mirent en route et pénétrèrent enfin dans le village.

Plus le groupe progressait dans le village, plus de villageois les entouraient pour les voir. C'était la première fois que les gens voyaient des êtres, venues de légendes lointaines, mais surtout beaucoup crurent voir le Yondaïme Hokage. D'autres appelèrent autrement le jeune homme, comprenant qui, il était.

Les mains du jeune homme se serraient compulsivement, essayant de retenir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Tohrusaki posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Naruto. Elle avait sentit son être, bouillir de colère, de peur. Elle avait même senti l'agitation du démon renard.

_-Ne porte pas cas à leurs regards, à leurs dire..._

_-Comment, hein ?... C'est pas toi qu'on traître de monstre ou de démon à peine tu rentres chez toi, après tant d'années ? Fit-il avec une pointe de colère alors qu'une larme coulait sur l'une de ses joues rayées. Je n'aurais jamais du revenir... Écouter Père et l'Ermite, était une erreur... Une grosse erreur..._

_-Ne dis pas ça... Laisse leur un peu de temps..._

Jadael, elle, ne dit rien, laissant l'autre jeune femme apaiser le cœur du blond. Elle ne fit que lui prendre la main avec douceur et lui transmettant tout le courage qu'elle pouvait. Le blond croisa ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme, cela n'échappa à personne. Les autres avaient bien tenté de suivre la conversation, mais ne connaissant pas la langue, ils n'avaient pu comprendre ce qui se passait, que grâce au comportement du jeune homme et celles des deux femmes, face aux murmures qu'ils entendaient dans la foule. Et ils semblaient peinés, même Sasuke.

-Kakashi...

-Maître Tsunade ?

-Fais réunir les chefs de clans, sur le toit pour dans une heure, ainsi que tous les ninjas... Et envoie l'oiseau messager du village, pour que les habitants se réunissent et entendent ce que j'aurai à dire.

-Bien, Maître Tsunade.

L'Argenté disparut, pendant qu'eux continuaient leur route. Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

-Je vais vous demander d'attendre dans la pièce juste à côté de mon bureau, le temps que tout le monde soit là et que j'ai fini. Il y a de quoi boire et manger... Naruto, cela te permettra de te reprendre un peu, fit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais la remercia d'un regard, puis il entra dans la pièce que venait d'ouvrir Tsunade. Les deux femmes suivirent, ainsi qu'Itachi. La porte se referma derrière lui.

-Mais qui est ce jeune homme, sensei ? Demanda Sakura.

-Tu le sauras bientôt... Ainsi que l'identité de ces deux femmes.

Et le reste du groupe monta.

*/*

Trois-quart d'heure plus tard, le toit était rempli de ninjas. Gennins, Chuunins, et Junnins. Tous étaient présent. Les deux vieux Conseillers s'étaient incrustés, en ayant vu l'agitation dans le village et le rassemblement d'un bon nombre de ninjas de haut rang. Tsunade, bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas de les savoir là, ne pu que les accepter.

-SILENCE ! Fit-elle en haussant la voix devant le brouhaha.

Tous se turent. Ils savaient que Tsunade pouvaient faire éclater une colère terrible si on l'a cherché trop.

-Comme vous le savez, il y a de cela seize, fit-elle d'une voix forte, le Démon Renard a attaqué notre village. Le Yondaïme Hokage s'est sacrifié pour sauver le village et il a scellé le démon dans le corps d'un nourrisson... Mais ce n'est qu'une partie de l'histoire que beaucoup d'entre vous connaisse. Seul les chefs de clan connaissaient la vérité, même si eux, non plus ne savaient pas tout.

Elle observa alors, un homme en particulier dans la foule. Fugaku Uchiha.

-La véritable histoire sur ce drame, est que le Yondaïme a scellé la moitié en lui, l'emportant dans la mort et l'autre, dans l'enfant... Son propre fils... Tout juste né... Un enfant qui a été dès les premières heures de sa vie, traiter comme un paria, alors que son père et sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki voulaient qu'ils soient traités en héros... Un bébé qu'on a essayé à mainte reprise d'assassiner car les gens ne voyaient en lui que la réincarnation du mal. Seuls, deux personnes ont respecté la volonté du Yondaïme et de sa compagne. Ils l'ont aimé, mais voyant ce qui se passait et qui se passerait encore et toujours, le plus vieux des deux a pris une importante décision pour le salut de l'enfant... Oui, le Sandaïme a pris la plus importante décision de toute sa vie et il a été aidé par Itachi Uchiha.

Fugaku se figea. Son fils avait gardé un secret aussi lourd, alors qu'eux voulaient Naruto avec eux. Bien sûr il savait l'enfant à l'abri mais toujours pas chez qui, alors que son aîné, lui le savait très bien. Sasuke lui était encore plus choqué. Combien de fois, il avait entendu ses parents parler d'un Naruto. Et c'était ce Dobe qui lui avait sauvé les fesses : il n'en revenait pas.

-Il l'a envoyé chez son ami de confiance pour lui sauver la vie... Tout cela à cause de votre attitude envers un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé... Une attitude que je trouve plus que déplorable...

*/*

Dans la pièce, tous entendaient le discours de Tsunade. Elle avait, il semblerait, prit une importante décision en révélant maintenant le secret du Sandaïme, afin de redonner vie à l'identité de Naruto. Jadael serrait dans ses bras Naruto pour le réconforter encore. Il ne pleurait pas mais avait besoin de soutient.

*/*

Elle vit bon nombre de ninjas baisser la tête honteusement. Elle se doutait que beaucoup d'habitants étaient choqués par les nouvelles. Aussi bien par le faite de savoir que l'enfant qu'ils avaient jugés encore comme un monstre une heure plus tôt était le fils du feu Yondaïme Hokage, que par le fait d'être vivant grâce au Sandaïme, et non enlevé. Elle vit aussi les regards de Homura et Koharu, au bord d'une crise apoplexie... Si cela pouvait leur faire faire une bonne vieille crise cardiaque à ces deux, se dit-elle, elle et Naruto s'emportaient bien mieux.

*/*

En bas, dans la foule, Mikoto Uchiha, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Des larmes de joies roulaient sur son teint de perle. L'enfant de ses meilleurs amis étaient toujours en vie. Fugaku ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était vivant et libre.

*/*

-Cet enfant a vécu, loin d'ici ! Sur une terre où personne ne le jugerai pour ce qu'il avait en lui ! Vous l'avez vu tout à l'heure, à mes côtés, il a même sauvé la vie d'un enfant et de bien des personnes en arrêtant la horde de chevaux affolés, et ce, malgré votre mépris et la haine à son égard que vous aviez quand il n'était qu'un nourrisson... Il est arrivé, accompagné... Ce que vous croyez être une légende, est bien la réalité ! Les deux accompagnatrices de Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, sont des elfes... Je demande à tous et je ne le répéterais pas, du respect envers ces personnes et envers Naruto. Si j'apprends que vous recommencez à le harceler, je vous jure que vous aurez à faire personnellement à moi voire avec ces deux jeunes femmes.

Elle vit chaque ninja hocher positivement de la tête.

-Maintenant, j'ai fini ! Rompez !

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de Fugaku et de son fils, elle vit Homura et Koharu partir promptement. Ils semblaient encore choqués mais aussi en colère. Elle demanda rapidement à Kakashi d'aller chercher Mikoto.

-Fugaku-san ! Sasuke !

-Maître Tsunade... C'est vrai ?... C'est lui ? Il est enfin rentré ?

-Oui... Je vais vous présenter à lui... Et toi, Sasuke, tu resteras dans un coin... Suis-je claire ?

-Hmf ! fut la seule réponse du noiraud en tournant la tête comme s'il boudait.

Voyant le regard curieux de Fugaku, elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

-Cela commence bien ! Fit-il entre amusé et désabusé.

-Comme vous dîtes mon cher ami.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la pièce où étaient installés les voyageurs, Mikoto déjà présente et le regard rougit.

Une claque s'abattit violemment sur la joue de Fugaku. Mikoto venait de le gifler.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? cria-t-elle. Tu savais qu'il était en vie et tu m'as laissé le pleurer sans rien dire !

*/*

Dans la pièce, ils entendirent la voix montante de colère d'une femme.

-Maman..., fit Itachi dans un murmure se doutant qu'elle allait mal le prendre et qu'il allait lui aussi subir les foudres de sa mère.

Il vit alors le regard troublé de Naruto, qui avait comprit qu'on parlait de lui, et lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait les explications en temps et en heures.

*/*

-Je n'avais pas le choix Mikoto... C'était les ordres du Hokage !

-Je te déteste, fit-elle alors que des larmes revenaient. J'avais promis à Kushina et Minato qu'on allait s'occuper de lui, s'ils leur arrivaient malheur...

-Je sais ma chérie, je sais...

Fugaku la prit contre lui, le temps que sa peine passe. Au bout d'un moment, Tsunade toqua et ils entendirent « Entrez »...

Enfin, après tant d'années, Mikoto et Fugaku pouvaient revoir le fils de leurs meilleurs amis.

_TBC..._

_Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience._

_A bientôt ! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'avance un peu mon programme de chapitrage cette fois-ci car je vais être bien prit avec les autres chapitres de mes fictions et donc pour vous faire patienter voici la suite de celui là._

_Merci encore et toujours de prendre le temps de lire cette fic, de la mettre dans vos favoris/alertes, ou de laisser une review comme Hiro-sempai, Alisa-kun, Maxine3482, Aya31, Xoxonii, Turquelatino, Flemmemaster et Demonangel59._

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira._

_Je vous confirme qu'il y aura un duel entre Naruto et Sasuke, mais pas seulement avec lui._

_A présent je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

_NB : Je corrigerai mes fautes d'orthographes aux prochaines relectures._

**CHAPITRE 3**

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Naruto regardait l'entrée avec curiosité et un brin de suspicion. Il vit Tsunade apparaître puis cette dernière s'écarta pour laisser passer un couple et Sasuke.

A la vue du jeune homme, son visage se renfrogna alors que le brun faisait un sourire hautain. Il le cherchait clairement et tous le remarquèrent.

-_Je vais te le faire bouffer ton sourire à la con_, fit-il dans un murmure, sans le lâcher du regard.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles des deux elfes qui soupirèrent.

-Naruto, notre oncle ne t'as pas élevé comme ça ! Fit Tohrusaki un peu durement.

-_Il n'a qu'à pas me chercher et je serais plus poli._

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

-_Naruto, il le fait exprès et toi tu réponds à sa provocation... Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, _fit Jadael.

Les deux femmes avaient décidé de lui faire entendre raison et qu'il redevienne calme. Les autres adultes regardaient l'échange intrigués voire exaspérés pour certains.

-Sasuke ! Tu arrêtes ! Fit son père avec une pointe de colère.

Ce dernier fit l'innocent, mais cela ne dupa aucunement son père.

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Hfm...

-Maintenant tous les deux, tonna Tsunade, où vous vous calmez, ou vous allez comprendre à quoi ressemble ma colère qu'en on me cherche !

Et là, elle et les autres, virent les deux adolescents s'immobiliser et pâlir, voire à déglutir un peu difficilement.

-Je vois que Jiraya t'a parlé de mon caractère, fit-elle en souriant sadiquement à Naruto.

-Oui, Tsunade et il a même montré sa cicatrice, fit Tohrusaki en voyant la tête de son protéger.

Il finit par soupirer de dépit et se tourna vers la baie vitrée pour ne pas regarder le brun.

Fugaku et Itachi virent alors comme un sourire de victoire sur le visage de Sasuke. Itachi fut plus rapide que son père et tira l'oreille de son frère cadet.

-Aïe !

-Stupide petit frère !

Et ils entendirent glousser doucement. Jadael s'approcha de Naruto à pas de loup et tira l'oreille de même d'un coup.

-Mais Aïeuuhhh ! Ça va pas, t'es complètement folle ?! S'écria-t-il en se tenant l'oreille douloureuse.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas rigoler ! Et je t'interdis de jurer en elfique ou n'importe quelle autre langue ! Est-ce clair dans ta petite tête ?!... Sinon, je te promets que tu vas souffrir à ton prochain entrainement !

-...

Il se mit à bouder pour la forme, croisant ses bras et gonflant ses joues pire qu'un gamin de cinq ans.

A comme c'était parti entre les deux garçons, bientôt ces deux là, en viendrait aux mains pour savoir qui était le plus fort.

-Bon, passons à quelque chose de plus sérieux, fit Tsunade. Naruto, je voudrais te présenter les meilleurs amis de tes parents.

Le jeune homme se calma et s'approcha doucement comme intimidé par le couple.

-Naruto, je te présente Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha.

-Bonjour, dit-il un peu intimidé.

-Bonjour Naruto, fit Mikoto en souriant chaleureusement.

Et la femme le prit doucement dans ses bras pour ne pas le brusquer. Tous regardaient la scène, surprit, attendrit. Naruto était droit comme un piquet, ne s'y attendant pas du tout puis doucement, il se détendit. S'écartant légèrement mais sans le lâcher, Mikoto lui dit :

-Tu as bien grandi..., tu es devenu un très beau jeune homme, dit-elle en caressant doucement une joue rayée. Et tu as hérité du caractère impulsif de ta mère, fit-elle en riant doucement.

-...

-Et oui, ta mère aussi réagissait au quart de tour.

Il gloussa doucement puis s'écarta d'elle.

-Vous pourrez me... me parler d'elle ? Fit-il dans un murmure.

-Oui, mon grand. Bien sûr ! Quand tu veux, viens me voir, ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi.

-Merci...

Elle s'écarta puis laissa sa place à Fugaku.

-Bienvenue au village Naruto, fit l'homme en tendant sa main.

-Merci, fit-il en prenant un peu plus que la main.

Il lui attrapa doucement le poignet. Fugaku bien que surprit, referma sa main sur le poignet du jeune homme. Il regarda alors brièvement les deux elfes.

-C'est comme cela que nous saluons chez nous... Enfin une des façons, fit Jadael répondant à la demande muette du chef de clan.

Les deux hommes se lâchèrent et Tsunade dit :

-Ensuite tu connais déjà Itachi et Sasuke... Fugaku, Mikoto, je vous présente Jadael et Tohrusaki.

-Enchantés, fit le couple

-Nous de même, firent les deux femmes.

-Allons nous installés sur les canapés, cela sera mieux pour discuter.

Le couple, les deux elfes et Tsunade s'installèrent sur les canapés, les trois jeunes hommes restèrent debout. Naruto s'était posté devant la baie vitrée et regardait le village vivre. Tous, même Sasuke, respectèrent son silence jusqu'à ce que cela fusse le blond qui brise le silence.

-Ero-sennin avait raison... Ce village est très vivant... et les gens semblent joyeux et chaleureux, fit-il doucement... Alors pourquoi... pourquoi tant de haine... envers moi ? Demanda-t-il alors que sa voix ne devenait qu'un murmure douloureux.

Les adultes restèrent silencieux et triste pour l'adolescent.

-Parce que ce sont des abrutis ! Fit Sasuke durement.

-Sasuke ! Fit Mikoto choqué par le langage de son fils cadet.

-Mère, il n'a pas tord... Si les gens étaient restés les même avec Naruto, jamais le Sandaïme ne l'aurait envoyé sur la Terre du Milieu, et il aurait vécu avec nous comme le désirait Minato-san et Kushina-san... A cause de leurs comportements, Naruto a vécu un enfer dès les premières heures de sa vie ! C'est pour cela que j'ai aidé le Sandaïme à le mettre à l'abri !

-Mais il aurait du être avec nous dès le premier jour ! Fit-elle.

-Je comprends le choix du Sandaïme, Mikoto, fit Fugaku. Les Vieux Conseillés avaient posé leurs vétos ainsi que les bourgeois de ce village. De plus, nous avions des dissensions dans notre propre clan, il n'aurait pas été non plus en sécurité avec nous... Rappelle-toi... On a failli perdre Sasuke qui n'avait qu'un mois... à cause d'Arashi.

Ce fut le choc pour le noiraud. Sasuke était à peine plus vieux que Naruto et il avait failli, mourir.

-J'ai.. j'ai failli mourir... ?! Fit-il plus comme une évidence que comme une question.

-Oui, mon fils... On t'a sauvé juste à temps... Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard... Donc je comprends le dur choix de Hiruzen, fit-il en revenant au sujet principal. S'il n'a rien dit de plus sur le lieux de vie de Naruto, c'était bien pour la sécurité de l'enfant.

-De toute façon, fit Tohrusaki, il était prévu que Naruto revienne un jour, une fois plus grand, plus fort, une fois qu'il était capable de pouvoir bien se défendre. C'est pour cela que Jiraya, s'est occupé de son éducation ninja. Mon oncle, Jadael et moi-même, nous lui avons enseigné tout le reste.

-Et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez, de tous ce que vous avez fait, faites et ferez pour moi.

-C'est normal, mon petit renard rusé, fit Jadael en le rejoignant. Tu es notre rayon de soleil depuis quinze ans, fit-elle avant de lui embrasser tendrement le front. Tu as mis plus que de l'ambiance dans notre vie si calme. Tu as donné un nouveau souffle à nos existences.

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire chaleureusement puis redevint sérieux.

-En parlant d'Ero-sennin, il ne devait pas nous rejoindre ici ?, fit le blond en regardant les deux elfes.

-Ero-sennin ? Firent Tsunade et le couple.

-Jiraya...

-Ah, je comprends mieux, fit Tsunade en souriant. Effectivement cela lui va comme un gant.

-C'est un très bon ninja, un ermite de renom, mais aussi un grand pervers ! Fit Naruto en gloussant doucement. Je crois que votre raclée ne lui a pas suffit, Tsunade.

-Hein ?! Il a encore osé ?!, fit-elle outrée.

-Oui, fit Jadael en soupirant. Je crois que c'est plus fort que lui... Mais je me suis chargée de son cas, enfin pour quand il vient chez nous, fit-elle en souriant.

-Vous lui avez fait quoi ? Demanda la Blonde.

L'elfe s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille le sort réservé aux hommes qui ne savent pas se tenir.

-Ah oui ! Qu'en même ! Pousser une elfe à faire ça, c'est qu'il a plus qu'exagérer.

Naruto lui se remémora la scène...

**-Flash Back-**

A cette époque Naruto n'avait que 12 ans. Il était dans le lac, à nager avec la jeune femme qui était entièrement nue.

Au début, ils n'avaient pas vu le Sannin, sur la berge, prenant tout un tas de note, tout en levant très souvent son regard sur la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que Naruto le voit.

-Jiraya..., fit-il surprit.

Jadael se retourna d'un bloc et le regarda. Elle vit son visage cramoisi de désir ainsi qu'autre chose de bien plus voyant en dessous de la ceinture.

-Naruto, reste là, je reviens...

Elle nagea vers l'homme qui n'avait encore rien remarqué, sous le regard curieux du blond.

Le Sannin la vit alors approcher puis sortir de l'eau, là où il était. L'eau ruisselait doucement sur la peau couleur perle de la jeune femme. Jadael vit le regard encore plus trouble de désir du Sannin, et son érection pointer encore plus durement dans le pantalon.

-La vue vous plaît, Jiraya ?!, fit-elle en s'accroupissant devant l'homme.

-Euh... Et ben... C'est à dire que...

-Je vous fais envie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Désolé... Comment résister à une si belle jeune femme tel que vous... Je ne suis qu'un simple mortel... Mais... j'ai l'impression... d'être au paradis là...

Et alors qu'il approchait sa main vers le corps de l'elfe, celle-ci lui empoigna violemment sa virilité à travers le tisses et la lui serra très fort, ce qui fit pousser des petits cris de douleurs à l'homme.

-Alors redescendez sur terre et fichez le camps d'ici. Si Elrond vous sait ici ou ma sœur, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, car là venant de moi, ce n'est qu'un avertissement, fit-elle en serrant un peu plus.

-Mais... mais, fit-il douloureusement... Naruto est là, lui !

-Lui, c'est encore un enfant... Et on l'élève depuis qu'il est bébé ! Maintenant partez avant que je ne me serve de ma dague qui est près de vous et que je vous émascule !

Naruto avait assisté à la scène. Il était passé par divers phases : l'intrigue puis le choc et là, en voyant Jiraya détallé comme un lapin, amusé.

Pauvre Jiraya, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Jadael, retourna dans l'eau, près du blond.

-Cela veut dire quoi "émascule" ?

L'elfe, éclata de rire puis lui expliqua. Il ravala l'amusement, puis peu de temps après, il faisait ses baignades seuls ou avec d'autres elfes mais masculin. Et oui, lui aussi commencé à ressentir ce genre de chose, après tout, il n'était plus si petit, et il ne voulait surtout pas subir ce sort. Les deux elfes avaient comprit ce changement dans leur quotidien mais elles ne lui en avaient pas voulu. C'était de son âge de découvrir de nouvelle chose au sujet de son corps.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Naruto se mit à rire doucement puis il éclata de rire en se remémorant ensuite, la tête de Jiraya à chaque fois qu'il venait et qu'il voyait la jeune femme. Il faisait tout pour l'éviter.

Tous étaient surpris sauf les deux elfes.

-Pauvre Ero-sennin, tu l'as traumatisé ! Fit-il en se calmant.

-J'espère bien ! Dit-elle en souriant. Ne jamais sous estimée la force et la volonté d'une elfe.

-Oui... En tout cas pour revenir à ta question Naruto, fit Tohrusaki, il n'arrive pas avant deux semaines... Il... Il est allé chercher des informations... sur Orochimaru, il y aurait une nouvelle piste, fit-elle en regardant le blond.

A ce nom, Tsunade se crispa, mais le pire ce fut l'aura de haine qui se dégagea de Naruto mais aussi de Sasuke.

Itachi prit doucement son frère dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots apaisant qui fit refluer la marque maudite dans le sceau apposé par Kakashi quelques années plus tôt.

Tohrusaki, elle, elle se leva rapidement, elle venait de voir le changement en Naruto. Il avait la pupille devenue en amande et ses marques sur les joues légèrement épaissies. Kyûbi lui aussi était en colère et c'était comme cela qu'on le savait. Il y avait même une légère sensation de pesanteur malsaine dans la pièce.

-Calmez-vous, tous les deux, fit-elle en posant tendrement ses mains sur les joues de Naruto. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre le contrôle... Je sais que cela fait plusieurs fois qu'il lui passe entre les mains, mais il va y arriver... Allez souffle doucement Naruto...

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et peu à peu la colère reflua, et son invité se calma également. Leurs colères finirent par disparaître.

-Jiraya va le trouver... Fait lui confiance...

-J'ai confiance... Mais cela fait... trois ans que j'attends de lui faire subir le même sort que ce qu'il a fait à jiji...

-Je sais.

Elle le prit contre lui et sentit des soubresauts contre sa poitrine. On ne l'entendait pas pleurer mais on savait qu'il était en larmes.

Mikoto fut toucher par la détresse du jeune homme. Tohrusaki lui lança un regard rassurant lui disant que cela allait passé.

-Tu devrais lui écrire et lui envoyé notre petite information maintenant, fit-elle en l'écartant une fois sûr que les dernières larmes avaient disparut.

-Oui, tu as raison...

Il alla sur une table à l'écart, sortit un petit rouleau et de quoi écrire de sa sacoche et s'attela rapidement au message.

-Que fait-il ? Demanda Fugaku.

-Il écrit à Jiraya, pour les dernières infos que nous avons récoltés quand nous avons aidé l'équipe de votre fils, fit Tohrusaki.

Rapidement le blond enroula le parchemin puis il se mordit le pouce jusqu'au sang, signa rapidement et posa sa main sur le bureau.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu !

Dans un petit pouf sonore, apparurent deux crapauds. Dont un sur la tête.

-Gamakishi, Gamatatsu ?! fit-il très surprit.

-Salut Naruto, fit le petit crapaud orange.

-Salut vieux ! Fit celui sur sa tête.

-Hé ! Descend de mon crâne !

-Oups désolé, fit-il en allant sur la table. T'as pas un truc à manger ?

-Juste un reste de Lambas...

-Euh... en faite, j'ai plus faim.

Naruto en était sûr, le mot lambas coupait inévitablement l'appétit du petit batracien jaune, et rigola tout doucement. Tous regardaient ce qui se passait soit amusé, soit complètement étonné. Naruto lui redevint sérieux.

-Pourquoi c'est pas Otoki qui est venu ?

-Elle est malade !

-Elle a mangé trop de vers, elle a fait sa gourmande... encore une fois, fit le petit crapaud orange.

Rien que l'image d'un bol remplit de vers grouillant, fit pâlir Naruto mais il se reprit rapidement.

-Bon, alors vous allez la remplacer les frangins.

-Ok Naruto, fit Gamakishi.

-Donnez ceci à Ero-sennin, fit le blond en montrant le petit parchemin. Rapidement !

-D'accord, firent les deux petits batraciens.

Gamakishi prit le document. Et après avoir salué le blond, les deux batraciens disparurent.

Le regard de Naruto devint de nouveau triste, et il regarda vers la montagne aux visages scuptées.

-Itachi...

-Oui Naruto ?

-Tu peux tenir ta promesse maintenant ?

-Oui, viens..., fit-il en posa une main sur l'une des épaules du blond.

Naruto récupéra sa cape et suivit le grand brun. Ils sortirent sous le regard curieux de ceux de Konoha.

-Ils vont où ? Demanda Fugaku, une fois la porte fermée.

-Sur les tombes de ses parents et de Sarutobi, fit Jadael.

-Durant notre arrivée, Itachi le lui a proposé.

-Oh...

-Alors il tient sa promesse... Naruto en a plus que besoin...

*/*

Naruto avait remis sa cape et sa capuche et suivait Itachi silencieusement. Les gens se retournaient ou murmuraient sur son passage, mais il ne laissa rien transparaître jusqu'à :

-Minato-san a fait ça à son fils...

-Oui, c'est ce qu'à dit le Hokage...

-Quel père peut faire cela ?! C'est un monstre...

Itachi n'eut pas le temps de le retenir, qu'il était derrière la femme qui avait dit cela, sa dague placée sur la gorge. Les autres étaient effrayés, par le geste du jeune homme et surtout pas sa rapidité.

-Dites encore une fois que mon père est un monstre, alors qu'il a sauvé vos misérables vies en scellant Kyûbi en moi et en lui, et je vous jure que vous ne verrez pas le prochain jour, fit-il d'une voix terriblement froide.

-Naruto, calme toi... S'il te plait..., fit-il en s'approchant doucement de peur que cela ne dégénère.

-Qu'on me traître de monstre, je laisse dire, Itachi, mais on ne s'en prend pas à mon père sans que je ne réagisse. C'est un héros, et il mérite le respect !

Il retira sa dague rapidement sans la blesser et la poussa violemment par terre. Il la toisa avec un regard bien différent. Kyûbi était aussi présent. Le regard bleu était fendu.

-C'est la seule et une unique fois que je vais le dire : je vous entends encore une fois dénigrer Minato Namikaze comme vous le faites, fit-il à la foule et à la femme encore par terre devant lui, et je ne réponds plus de rien.

Il rangea sa dague et se replaça à côté d'Itachi. Et ils reprirent leur route.

*/*

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au cimetière, et Itachi le conduisit devant les tombes de Minato et Kushina.

-Je peux... rester seul un moment ?!

-Bien sûr... Je ne serais pas loin, je veillerai à ce que l'on ne te dérange pas.

-Merci, fit le blond dans un murmure.

Itachi se posta près d'un arbre, à une vingtaine de mètres.

Naruto s'agenouilla devant la tombe et caressa tendrement les prénoms de ses parents.

-Bonjour Père, bonjour Mère..., dit-il tendrement alors que des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues doucement. Cela fait tellement de temps que je voulais... vous rencontrez... enfin... Je crois que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire... Mon retour ici ne se passe pas en douceur... C'est dur... Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à contenir ma colère et ma douleur, et contenir Kyûbi qui est tout aussi énervé que moi...

*/*

Pendant ce temps à la tour :

-Naruto a déjà perdu le contrôle d'après Jiraya, fit Tsunade. Comment ?

-Il... l'a poussé dans ses retranchements en l'insultant... en le traitant de monstre..., fit Jadael. Kyûbi a profité d'une ouverture dans la fragilité psychologique de Naruto. Cela ne faisait qu'un an, qu'il connaissait toute la vérité... Le Renard a commencé à apparaître avec un manteau de chakra, et il était à trois queues... Il a blessé presque mortellement Jiraya.

-Il a failli sombrer dans la folie... mais d'un coup, il y eu un changement dans le comportement de Naruto et de son invité. Alors que nous allions intervenir pour l'arrêter croyant qu'il allait tuer Jiraya, Naruto a posé ses mains sur la blessure et Kyûbi l'a soigné en quasi totalité... et il s'est évanoui, fit Tohrusaki.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Fugaku.

-Ils ont compris qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour le rendre plus fort mentalement pour quand il reviendrait ici, fit Tohrusaki. Pendant un certain temps, Naruto a déprimé. Le refaire sourire a été très dur.

-Les vôtres non pas eu peur ? demanda Sasuke.

-Jamais... Nous avons nos propres monstres et ils sont bien plus terrible que Kyûbi.

-C'était quand ? demanda Mikoto.

-Il y a deux ans... Le Renard c'était déjà manifesté mais jamais à ce point... Donc entre la mort de Sarutobi et le fait qu'il a failli tuer son parrain, il est devenu plus fragile... Il commence à peine à remonter la pente, mais ce départ de notre monde pour ici, le déstabilise, fit Jadael. Il ne sait plus où il en est.

-Et à quel moment il est devenu ami avec... le Renard ? demanda Tsunade.

-Quelques semaines après l'accident... Naruto était en pleine méditation et il s'est retrouvé en face de lui dans son subconscient. Il nous a dit qu'il lui a dit ses quatre vérité, que tout était de sa faute. Le Renard l'a reconnu mais qu'il n'était pas seul fautif. Il lui a tout expliquer. Naruto ne nous a rien raconté de plus, il a tout garder pour lui. Un jour peut-être il confira ce que lui a révélé Kyûbi, mais en tout cas c'est à partir de ce jour qu'ils ont sympathisé. Et quand Naruto est en colère, le Renard l'est aussi. On ne s'en prend pas à Naruto impunément ou à tout ce qui le rattache. Nos propres ennemis, ont goutté à la puissance du duo.

Tous étaient soufflés. Sasuke lui était entre l'admiration et la jalousie envers le blond.

Ce fut alors qu'on toqua à la porte du petit salon réception.

-Entrez, tonna Tsunade.

-Maître Hokage, fit le ninja qui avait toqué... On vient de nous signaler un incident avec le jeune Namikaze.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda inquiète Tohrusaki.

-Il a menacé une femme avec sa dague.

-Quoi ?! Firent les ninjas.

-Quel était la raison ? Demanda Jadael.

-...

L'homme semblait gêné.

-Répondez à la question ! Fit Fugaku colérique.

-Elle et d'autres personnes ont dénigré notre ancien Hokage... Minato-sama...

-C'est pas vrai..., fit Tsunade désespéré.

-La prochaine fois... il ne se retiendra pas, si cela recommence... C'est ce qu'il a dit. Son regard... était proche du démon Renard.

-Il n'a pas réussi à complètement réfreiner les pulsions de Kyûbi tout à l'heure, fit Tohrusaki.

-On dirait bien, fit Jadael. _Maudit village ! _Fit-elle en colère.

-C'est bien ce que je dis... Ce sont des abrutis, fit Sasuke.

Bien qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur le blond, il comprenait sa colère.

-Où est-il maintenant ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Itachi-san et lui se sont dirigés vers le cimetière.

-Bien... Tu peux t'en aller.

-Bien, Maître.

L'homme s'en repartit alors que Tsunade se mettait à tourner en rond.

-Jamais ils ne laisseront ce môme tranquille, fit-elle durement. Malgré mes menaces, ils s'en prennent à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Il leur faudra du temps pour comprendre le geste de Minato... Ils ont détesté pour rien Naruto parce qu'on leur a laissé croire que ce dernier était la réincarnation d'un démon, fit Tohrusaki, d'une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Tsunade.

-Nous devrions, allez le retrouver, Tohru... Il a eut trop d'émotions en peu de temps.

-Oui, tu as raison petite sœur... Vous pouvez nous conduire...

-Oui, bien sûr.

Et tout le monde se mit en route.

Sur le chemin menant vers le cimetière, tous baissèrent les yeux au passage du groupe.

*/*

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Itachi dans un coin et le rejoignirent. Naruto était toujours devant la tombe de ses parents.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda sa mère en regardant le jeune homme plus loin.

-Blessé au plus profond de son cœur, fit-il triste pour le blond.

-Personne ne peut réellement comprendre sa peine, fit Fugaku.

-Si... Nous, firent les deux elfes.

-Naruto est un livre ouvert pour nous, fit Jadael.

-Quand on sait regarder au delà de sa carapace, on comprend énormément de chose, fit la seconde.

Et elles les laissèrent en plan, pour rejoindre leur protéger.

-Naruto, fit tendrement Jadael.

Elle croisa le regard bleu noyé de larmes. Elle l'attira contre elle, pendant que l'autre femme caressait tendrement la chevelure du blond. Il n'était plus un adolescent, un guerrier fort et inébranlable. Elles avaient en face d'elle, un enfant fragile qui avait plus que tout besoin d'amour.

Il finit par se mettre à somnoler contre la jeune femme au bout d'un moment. Les autres s'approchèrent quand Tohrusaki leur fit signe.

-Nous allons rentrer au village Naruto, tu es fatigué, fit-elle.

Elle le sentit se tendre légèrement contre elle.

-Cela va bien se passer.

-Je vais le prendre sur mon dos, fit Itachi. Il est épuisé, il ne tiendra pas jusqu'à la Tour.

-A la Tour ? Fit Tohrusaki.

-Oui, vous logerez avec moi dans le bâtiment le temps que nous vous trouvions un meilleur endroit et que les villageois se calment, fit Tsunade.

-Merci, firent les deux femmes.

Elles aidèrent Naruto à tenir debout, puis le calèrent sur le dos d'Itachi.

-Merci 'tachi, fit-il dans un murmure avant de s'endormir contre l'épaule du grand brun.

Ils se remirent en route pour le village, le cortège encore une fois ne passa pas inaperçu, mais les deux elfes virent un changement léger dans le regard des villageois : ils comprenaient réellement leur erreur. Ce n'était qu'un enfant qui avait subit la plus grande des pertes alors qu'il venait à peine de naître : la mort de sa famille comme beaucoup d'entre eux le soir du 10 octobre.

_TBC..._

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous aimez ? J'espère que oui !_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Et merci d'avance pour avoir lu ce chapitre... ou tout depuis le début._

_Bisous ! XOXOXO_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Comment vont mes chers lecteurs ? J'espère bien. Et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont._

_Donc voici le nouveau chapitre... Dans le prochain : BASTON ! XD_

_Merci à toutes les personnes à travers les quatre coins mondes, d'avoir pris le temps de lire le chapitre précédent ou tout depuis le début. Merci aussi de l'avoir mis pour certains en alerte/favoris et/ou d'avoir laissé une review._

_Merci donc à Alisa-kun, Flemmaster, Dj-bxl, Maxine3482, Aya31, Xoxonii, Demonangel59, Lone wolf 3482, Marguerite R-J, Maya31._

_NB : Pardon encore et toujours pour les fautes que vous verrez surement, et que je corrigerai lors de relecture. _

_NB2 : Texte retravailler par endroit ! XD_

_A présent je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**CHAPITRE 4**

La journée était bien avancée quand Naruto se réveilla. Il avait dormi comme un loir. Il se rappela les événements de la veille et de comment il s'était endormit. Il avait du dormir au moins 18h d'affiler. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était à moitié nu. Jadael avait le déshabiller comme elle le faisait quand il était enfant. Il vit alors toutes ses affaires sur un meuble et ses bottes près de l'entrée.

Il repoussa la couverture sur le côté et se leva. Il s'habilla rapidement, mis ses bottes, arrangea sa tête pour supprimer l'effet « saut du lit » qu'afficher plus que tout sa chevelure et récupéra tout son matériel ainsi que sa cape. Une fois prêt, il quitta sa chambre et suivit le dédale de couloir mais il finit par s'y perdre un peu. Ce fut la voix de Kakashi qui le sortit de sa réflexion.

-Bonjour Naruto !

-Bonjour.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Oui... En fait je...

Et un bruit d'estomac se fit entendre. Le blond avait un sourire gêné et il put voir un sourire moqueur mais gentil sur le visage de l'argenté.

-Alors je vais t'emmener manger dehors, enfin si tu veux bien... Si tu cherches Jadael et Tohrusaki, elles sont avec Maître Tsunade par contre.

-Ok... On peut passer les voir avant ?

-Bien sûr ! Allez suis-moi.

Le blond resta silencieux un petit moment, sur l'aller puis demanda doucement en se grattant la tête d'une manière confuse.

-C'est quoi votre nom ? Vous connaissez le mien mais on ne sait pas présenter.

-Oui, tu as raison... Je me nomme Kakashi Hatake.

-Ka... Kakashi ?! fit le jeune homme surpris... Mais... mais alors... Vous êtes, l'élève de mon père...

-Oui... Jiraya-sensei t'as parlé de moi ?

-Oui un peu, quand je lui demandais de me parler de mon père... Vous pourrez vous aussi un peu me parler de mon père ?

-Bien entendu... Ah voilà, on est arrivé, fit l'Argenté en se présentant devant une porte.

Il toqua, et une fois la porte ouverte après l'accord, il passa le premier.

-Kakashi ?

-Un certain jeune homme blond, cherche deux demoiselles, fit-il avant de s'écarter du passage pour laisser passer Naruto.

-Ah, la marmotte est enfin levé ! Fit Jadael en souriant.

Naruto vit le sourire des deux elfes ainsi que celui de Tsunade.

-Bonjour les filles... Bonjour Tsunade. Désolé de me lever que maintenant.

-C'est pas grave, fit la Hokage. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, cela va... Désolé d'habitude, je... je ne pleure pas autant... Mais...

-Ce sont tous ces changements qui te perturbes. C'est compréhensible. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu vas de plaire ici.

-Merci pour votre gentillesse et votre sincérité... Sinon, si je suis venu c'était pour vous dire que je sors d'ici. Kakashi m'emmène manger.

-Ah oui ? Fit Tohrusaki surprise.

-Je vais l'emmener chez l'Ichiraku manger des ramens.

-Des Ramens ? Fit le blond comme s'il avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oui, tu vas pouvoir goûter..., fit l'Argenté n'ayant pas vu son regard, bien au contraire des trois femmes.

-J'adore ça ! S'écria-t-il heureux.

-Kakashi, faites attention à ce qu'il n'en mange pas trop ! Fit Tohrusaki.

-Hé !, fit outré Naruto.

-La dernière fois, que Jiraya t'en a emmené, tu en as fait une indigestion tellement tu en avais mangé, fit Jadael.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Tsunade.

-Oui... Je me souviens de ses plaintes... « J'ai mal au ventre... J'aurai pas du manger autant... » fit l'elfe en l'imitant. « Aïe aïe aïe mon ventre... »

-Oui, bon ça va ! Fit Naruto en boudant.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Les deux elfes, retrouvaient le Naruto qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Je vais pas en abuser.

-J'espère bien... Donc vous êtes averti Kakashi, il mange pour deux habituellement.

-Je veillerai à ce que ce jeune homme ne fasse pas d'indigestion.

-Naruto...

-Oui ? fit en se tournant vers Tohrusaki.

-Quel est le mot d'ordre si tu entends des choses qui blessent ?

-Ignorance.

-Bien.

Sur ce, le jeune homme suivit l'Argenté.

-Vous croyez qu'il va y arriver ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Oui, fit Tohrusaku. Il est bien plus mature qu'on ne le croit. Comme vous disiez, ses réactions hier étaient du à sa tension. Il va mieux cela se voit, donc cela va aller... pour l'instant.

*/*

Pendant ce temps, près de la rivière.

Un groupe de jeunes ninjas s'étaient réunis et discutaient. Il y avait une partie de l'équipe 7 c'est-à-dire Sai et Sakura, et les autres équipes de chunnins composées de Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata et Neji Hyûga, Ino Yamanaka, Chôji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Tenten. Le seul manquant encore à l'appel était Sasuke.

-Mais c'est qui ce mec ?! Fit Kiba.

-Tu n'écoutes jamais quand quelqu'un parle, fit Shikamaru. C'est le fils du Yondaïme. Il s'appelle Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

-Le fils du quatrième ?! S'écria-t-il.

-Tu es désespérant Kiba, fit Ino.

-Alors, il fait partit de la famille de Maître Tsunade, fit Sakura.

-Comment cela ? Demanda Ino.

-La grand-mère de Maître Tsunade, elle faisait partit du clan Uzumaki... Uzumaki..., fit-elle en réfléchissant. Ce qui veut dire..., fit-elle comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation.

-Que les gens s'en sont prit à un des plus grand clan du Pays des Tourbillons, fit Neji, en voulant éliminer Naruto.

-Oui... Enfin ce qu'il en reste du clan...

-Oui, et ils n'ont aucun respect, fit une voix qui s'approchait.

-Ah tiens Sasuke, tu te montres enfin ?! Fit Kiba.

-Effectivement... Les ninjas ont oublié une chose, fit Shikamaru en baillant... Le symbole que nous portons dans le dos ou sur le bras de nos vêtements ninjas, et bien c'est le lien de l'alliance fraternel entre Konoha et le Pays des Tourbillons.

Les autres l'écoutaient religieusement, mais ce fut Sasuke qui finit l'explication en se calant contre un arbre.

-Et c'est le symbole du clan Uzumaki.

Les autres restèrent surpris.

-Comment... Comment tu sais cela ? Fit Kiba.

-Moi j'ai écouté en cours... Et je suis sûr que ta mère te l'a expliqué également. C'est comme cela dans tous les clans. On a droit à la grande histoire.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

-Bien que je ne l'aime pas, fit Sasuke, on ne peut pas s'en prendre comme cela à un bébé et encore moins quand c'est un membre de clan reconnu. Et vous connaissez aussi bien que moi l'histoire.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

-On essaie de faire ami avec lui ? Proposa Sakura.

-Il a un caractère à chier, fit Sasuke.

-Franchement Sasuke, tu n'es pas mieux, lança Kiba. Quand tu t'y mets tu es Mister IceMan one puisque le second est Néji.

Cela lui valu un regard de travers des deux garçons mais il n'en tint pas compte.

-Et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, que tu dois dégoûter les autres d'essayer de devenir son ami, fit-il pour finir.

Le brun se mit à bouder dans toute la splendeur Uchihienne. Un Uchiha cela ne boude pas, cela montre juste son mécontentement. Tous sourirent devant le comportement du brun. Trouver quelqu'un d'aussi fort voire plus que lui, le faisait rager et cela se voyait. C'était pour cela qu'il n'aimait pas le blond.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'en ai prit à une femme hier, fit Ino.

-Hein ?!

Tous étaient choqués.

-Oui ! Il n'était pas loin de la tuer.

-Il ne l'aurait pas fait, fit le noiraud.

-Es-tu vraiment sûr de ce que tu dis ? Fit Chôji avant d'enfourner une chips. Après tout... on ne le connait pas.

-Oui. Avez-vous tous les faits ? Demanda Sasuke.

-En fait... non, pas vraiment, fit Ino.

Il soupira et leur expliqua.

-Je comprends sa colère mais de la à faire cela.

-Il n'a pas été élevé comme nous... De plus j'ai discuté avec mon frère... même si cela ne m'enchantait pas, avoua-t-il... Naruto a du mal à se faire à ce changement.

-C'est compréhensible, fit Neji. Il est partit d'un monde où il vivait en paix pour être propulsé ici et être surnommé « Le Monstre ou Le Démon». Je crois que cela aurait de quoi déboussoler plus d'une personne. Et si en plus les gens s'en prennent à son père, celui qui nous a tous sauvé, il y aurait de quoi être en colère.

-Il paraît froid aux premiers abords, fit Saï, mais il semble quelqu'un d'assez facile à vivre une fois qu'on le connait. Je l'ai observé lorsqu'il est revenu avec les chevaux... Il n'est pas méchant si on apprends à le connaître et à le respecter... Il doit juste se faire au changement.

-Tu as raison, fit Hinata timidement.

Tous hochèrent ou presque positivement.

-En tout cas, fit Kiba en souriant, les deux elfes qui l'accompagnent, elles sont canons. J'ai fini par rêver de ces deux beautés toute la nuit.

-Ki... Kiba ! Fit choquée Hinata.

Et un éclat de rire surprit le groupe. Cela venait de Sasuke. Lui qui ne rigolait que rarement, était entrain de partir dans un fou rire.

-On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? Fit Kiba complètement décontenancé comme tous les autres.

-Je serai de toi, je ne les approche même pas, fit Sasuke en tentant de reprendre son sérieux. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Jiraya le Sannin légendaire, a beaucoup souffert à cause de l'une d'elle.

-Elle lui a fait quoi ? Demanda Tenten.

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, mais vu la tête de Maître Tsunade, celle de Jadael, l'elfe qui a fait souffrir l'ermite, et le Dobe blond qui était mort de rire se rappelant, dans sa petite tête l'évènement, je me suis dis, qu'il avait du bien morflé, fit-il avec un sourire d'amusement.

Il regarda Kiba qu'il vit blêmir.

-Tu ne serais pas déjà attaché à Naruto ? Lança Saï comme une évidence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes face de lune ?

-Tu dis pas Naruto, mais Dobe maintenant, fit l'autre en souriant.

-C'est pas une marque d'affection.

-Que tu dis ! Fit Ino en rigolant.

Et la discussion alla bon train.

*/*

Pendant ce temps dans le village.

Naruto avait été observé par la population, les murmures étaient venus jusqu'à ses oreilles mais il avait joué l'ignorance comme il l'avait dit à Tohrusaki. Il ne faisait que porter cas aux dires de Kakashi qui lui racontait des anecdotes sur son père. Ils arrivèrent alors devant un petit restaurant.

-Yo chef ! Fit joyeusement Kakashi en passant le petit rideau.

-Oh Kakashi ! Ravi de vous revoir ! Fit le vieil homme.

-Je vous amène un nouveau client ! Entre Naruto.

Le jeune homme entra et le salua.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Ah ! Pas de Monsieur avec moi. Appelle moi Teuchi.

-D'accord, Teuchi.

-Je vais te faire goûter tes premiers ramens, fit-il en souriant.

-Euh, ce n'est pas les premiers... J'en ai déjà mangé... enfin...

-Tu en as déjà mangé des instantanés, fit Teuchi qui avait compris, mais des comme celles-ça, vraiment cuisinée...

-J'avoue, jamais, dit-il en souriant.

-Bien, donc tu vas manger tes premiers vrais ramens.

-D'accord, fit-il.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent au comptoir alors que le vieil homme se mettait à la tâche, et ce dernier il dit :

-Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père, dit-il en ayant un sourire nostalgie. Il était un jeune homme charmant et pleins de compassion. C'est pour cela qu'il était un très grand Hokage.

Cela toucha le jeune homme en voyant la sincérité des dires et du regard du vieux Teuchi.

-Merci Teuchi. Ce que vous dites me touche beaucoup.

-Mais c'est normal... Vas-tu suivre la voie de ton père et le rêve de ta mère ?

-...

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi voulait parler le vieil homme.

-Devenir Hokage, fit Kakashi en voyant sa tête. Ta mère aussi voulait être Hokage. Être la première femme Hokage. Elle le criait sur tous les toits quand elle était jeune d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Cela fit sourire le jeune homme quelques instants avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux.

-Oh, je vois... Honnêtement je ne sais pas, Teuchi. J'ai une culture ninja mais pas vraiment l'esprit. J'ai vécu 15 ans au milieu des elfes... C'est un tout autre monde... Ici... Je dois découvrir, voire apprendre.

-Je comprends mon garçon... En tout cas, sache que moi, je ne te jugerai jamais, fit-il souriant et finissant de préparer le plat... Et voilà pour toi jeune homme, fit-il en posant le bol de ramen.

-Merci...

-Et voici pour vous Kakashi-san.

-Merci Teuchi. Bonne appétit Naruto.

-A vous aussi.

Naruto plongea doucement ses baguettes dans le bol et prit une première bouchée de ramen, qu'il enfourna délicatement. Teuchi et Kakashi, ainsi que la fille vieil homme qui venait d'arriver, attendaient son avis.

-Hmmmm... C'est succulent !

-Ah, heureux que cela te plaise alors ! Fit le vieil homme. Naruto, je te présente ma fille Ayame, elle m'aide dans la boutique.

-Naruto, enchantée !

-Moi de même, fit le blond en souriant.

Puis le repas se passa silencieusement. Naruto resta raisonnable, il ne mangea que deux bols, et promit au vieux restaurateur, qui reviendrait dès qu'il pourrait. Kakashi paya la note et tous deux s'en allèrent.

-Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

-Vous auriez un endroit très calme. J'ai besoin de méditer un peu.

-Oui, suis-moi.

Et l'Argenté le conduisit jusqu'aux terrains d'entrainements.

-Nous voici, sur le terrain de l'équipe 7, c'est à dire la mienne, fit-il en souriant malgré son masque.

-Merci...

-Tu l'as pour la journée, aujourd'hui mon équipe est en repose, donc tu peux en profiter autant que tu veux... Bon je vais retourner vaquer à mes occupations. Tu retrouveras ton chemin ?

-Oui, c'est bon, j'ai repéré. Merci encore Kakashi.

-Alors je te laisse...

L'Argenté s'éloigna alors que Naruto admirait le lieu. Il repéra trois poteaux ficher dans le sol et s'y approcha. Ce lieu semblait dégageait beaucoup de choses vécues. Et il s'y sentait bien. Alors il s'assit contre le poteau central et se mit à méditer.

*/*

Dans le bureau de Tsunade pendant ce temps :

-Je vais vous mettre à disposition la maison des parents de Naruto, après tout elle lui revient.

-Merci, firent les deux elfes.

-Sans vouloir être indiscrètes, vous avez d'autres vêtements à par ce que vous avez dans vos sacs à dos ?

-Oui, fit Jadael. Grâce à notre jeune ami. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est dans des parchemins.

-Très bien alors... Naruto porte-t-il que des vêtements elfiques ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Il a quelques vêtements de chez vous que lui a fait cadeaux Jiraya, dit Tohrusaki en souriant. Tout dépend des circonstances, il est plus à l'aise dans les vêtements de chez nous. Après tout c'est normal, il a grandi avec.

-Et quels genres d'armes possède-t-il ?

-Comme vous le savez, il a une dague et un arc, mais il a aussi le matériel ninja et d'autres choses. Par moment à lui tout seul, il peut être une petite armée.

-Hein ?!

-Jiraya vous a-t-il parler de ses aptitudes au combat ? Demanda Jadael.

-Honnêtement jamais. Il voulait que cela soit une surprise. Les seuls jutsus que je lui connaisse pour les avoir déjà vu, il y a trois ans, sont le invocations des crapauds, le multiclonage et le Rasengan, technique mis au point par son père.

-Alors je pense que vous serez impressionner.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui... Jiraya pense qu'il pourra facilement battre quelques uns de vos meilleurs ninjas. De part chez nous, personne n'est aussi fort que lui à par peut-être notre oncle et un de nos amis. Après tout ce sont eux qui lui ont tout appris.

-Je vois... Alors je me languis déjà de l'évaluer... Et concernant de votre côté, Elrond m'a dit dans sa dernière missive qu'il sent que la Terre du Milieu va bientôt rentrer en guerre. Est-ce vrai ?

-Malheureusement oui, fit Tohrusaki en soupirant. La bataille finale entre le bien et le mal est proche. C'est aussi pour cela que notre oncle à décider de faire revenir Naruto ici. Il ne voulait pas qu'il prenne part à la Guerre de chez nous. Il a encore beaucoup de chose à accomplir pour son futur destin et il ne peut le faire qu'ici, en apprenant encore et encore pour pouvoir gagner. Il n'est pas au courant de cela. Notre oncle a voulu le tenir dans l'ignorance pour éviter qu'il ne s'accroche à notre monde. Sa vrai place est ici et non chez nous.

Tsunade et les deux elfes restèrent silencieuses un moment, digérant pour une l'information, pour les deux autres, espérant que la guerre n'arrive pas de si tôt. Puis au bout d'un petit moment, Tsunade leur proposa de leur montrer la future demeure.

Elles y arrivèrent rapidement et Tsunade leur montra la maison. Elle n'avait pas été entretenue depuis des années, mais Tsunade leur promis qu'elle serait rapidement mis à neuf pour les accueillir tous les trois.

-Il n'y a que deux chambres, fit Tsunade.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Jadael. Nous dormirons toutes les deux dans l'ancienne chambre de Minato et Kushina et Naruto aura celle qu'il aurait du avoir enfant.

-Très bien... Le moment venu, je vous montrerai comment utiliser le matériel pour faire la cuisine et autre. Je sais que les elfes et les Hommes de la Terre du Milieu n'aiment pas trop les nouvelles technologies pour préserver au mieux la Nature mais ici, cela vous sera indispensable.

-C'est sûr. Avoir de nouvelles choses bien plus puissantes ou performantes attirent toujours les convoitises et comme vous le dites si bien, fit Tohrusaki nous préférons la simplicité. Je ne critique pas votre choix. Disons que vous avancez bien plus vite que nous sur ce plan là.

Tsunade sourit : il était vrai qu'il avait fait un bon en presque 200 ans, alors que les elfes depuis des siècles et des siècles n'avaient pas réellement changé leur mode de vie comme la plupart des peuplades de leur continent.

Une fois le tour du propriétaire fait, les trois femmes retournèrent à la Tour.

*/*

Après une bonne heure de méditation entrecouper de petites discutions intérieurs avec Kyûbi, Naruto se leva, et alla courir avec tout son matériel sur lui une petite demi-heure, puis alla de nouveau aux poteaux. Il retira sa cape qui le gênait et sortit de la pochette qu'il avait accroché derrière lui, un petit parchemin. Il le déroula, mordit son pouce et le passa sur un sceau. Son sang déclencha le sceau et à la place apparut une épée. Il prit l'objet et rangea le parchemin dans la sacoche arrière.

Il s'installa un milieu du terrain et commença à s'entraîner.

*/*

Les trois femmes sur le chemin croisèrent Kakashi et le virent seul.

-Kakashi, où est Naruto ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Sur mon terrain d'entrainement. C'est lui qui a demandé un endroit calme pour méditer.

-Il commence par une méditation puis il s'entraîne, fit Tohrusaki. Et si nous allions le rejoindre petite sœur ?

-Bonne idée, j'ai besoin aussi de bouger.

-J'aimerai bien voir comment il se comporte, fit Tsunade.

Et Kakashi les conduisirent au terrain.

*/*

A la rivière :

Alors que le groupe discutait, certains remarquèrent le regard de Sasuke tournait vers le terrain de l'équipe 7, le Sharingan enclencher.

-Un problème Sasuke ? Demanda Sakura.

-Je ressens un puissant chakra sur notre terrain.

-Surement Kakashi-sensei ! Fit Sakura.

-Je ne crois pas.

Ce fut alors que Neji et Hinata enclenchèrent leur Byakugan.

-C'est... c'est Naruto, fit Hinata.

-Il semble s'entraîner, rajouta Neji, alors qu'il désactivait son dojutsu tout comme sa cousine.

-Quel genre d'entrainement ? Fit comme intéresser Sasuke.

-Si j'ai bien vu, épée.

-Et si nous allions voir ce qu'il fait ?! Proposa Kiba. Ce mec m'intrigue énormément.

Tous se consultèrent du regard et ils partirent pour le terrain.

*/*

D'un côté arriva rapidement le groupe de Kakashi et dans un autre coin du terrain, celui des jeunes ninjas. Tous restèrent planquer pour observer Naruto, même les deux elfes.

Ce dernier, maniait son épée avec aisance, frappant un ennemie invisible. Les ninjas constatèrent que le jeune homme maniait l'épée en mélangeant deux formes combats : le combat elfique donc médiéval et le combat ninja comme quand une personne utilise un katana.

Sasuke enclencha son Sharingan pour étudier ses mouvements, alors que les Hyûga voulaient voir l'épée en elle-même. Longue, plutôt stylé et fine. Un mélange des deux genres comme dans le combat invisible.

Le garçon ne semblait pas fatiguer et ne semblait pas les avoir remarqué, mais pourtant c'était bien le cas dès qu'ils avaient été très proche. Un petit rictus apparut alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements puis il dit :

-Au lieu de me regarder, To ! Jada ! Venez !... Et les autres... sortez de vos cachettes ! Fit-il dans un dernier coup avant de planter sa lame dans le sol comme s'il empalait quelqu'un pour l'achever et de se tourner vers eux.

Tous sortirent et les deux elfes le rejoignirent directement, alors qu'il récupérait son arme et de la ranger dans son fourreau qui était à sa taille.

-Je vois que tu nous as encore une fois repéré facilement, fit Jadael.

-Toutes les deux c'est votre odeur... eux leur chakra..., fit-il en regardant les ninjas. Salut ! Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Salut ! Firent les autres en s'approchant doucement.

Il vit alors le sourire supérieur de Sasuke.

-Dis ! T'as que ça en stock ?! Fit-il à Sasuke.

-...

-T'es un vrai glacier dans ton genre, fit-il en souriant de la même façon.

Les autres regardèrent l'échange amuser. Naruto voyait que Sasuke commençait à avoir un regard sévère. Un sourire un peu plus grand et amusé apparut sûr le visage du blond.

-_Les filles n'intervenez pas s'il vous plaît..._

-_D'accord_, firent les deux elfes en souriant. _Mais mesure toi_, rajouta Jadael.

-_Je vais lui donner une petite leçon, après tout cela fait deux jours qu'il me cherche... _Dis moi que c'est pas vrai... Glaçon Sasuke !

Le brun serra les poings, son visage se déforma de colère un brève instant, puis il fonça sur le blond d'un coup pour l'envoyer au tapis et lui faire ravaler ses mots, mais le blond fut plus rapide. Il avait disparu d'à côté les elfes pour se retrouver deux secondes plus tard devant Sasuke, pris par surprise, et lui envoyer son poing dans l'estomac avec une force mesurée, puis lui fit une balayette, qui le fit tomber tête la première. Rapidement, Naruto s'installa sur le dos de Sasuke et lui bloqua les bras.

-Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler cher Sasuke... Un jour cela risque de causer ta perte.

-Dixit celui qui a voulu égorger une femme hier.

-Nuance j'ai réagit mais j'ai fait simplement peur... Juste pour qu'on ne me sous-estime pas.

-Tu ne me fait aucunement peur Usurakontachi !

Sasuke se mit à gesticuler pour faire lâcher prise au blond, mais ce dernier pesait de tout son poids pour bien le retenir.

Les autres avaient été souffler par la vitesse du blond et par la défaite de Sasuke.

-Tu ne devrais pas me sous estimer, Teme.

-Ni moi, Dobe.

-Je suis sûr que si tu avais enclenché ton Sharingan tu m'aurais évité.

-...

-Et oui, je connais... Mais tu as été aveuglé par ta colère... Je te propose un truc...

-...

-Un combat amical... comme cela on évalue chacun la force de l'autre. Après tout, tu es le ninja le plus doué de ta génération d'après Itachi... Et je voudrais voir où j'en suis...

-...

-Alors ? fit-il en se penchant pour le regarder tout en souriant légèrement.

-Ok, souffla l'autre.

Naruto se releva, le débloquant et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Le noiraud le regarda durement puis l'ignora, se relevant seul.

-T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y met Teme.

-La ferme Usurakontachi...

Plus loin les autres regardaient l'échange amusé.

-Il est impressionnant avec sa vitesse, fit Kiba.

-Il n'a pas encore la vitesse de son père, fit Kakashi mais grâce au Démon Renard, il va bien plus vite.

-Oui, c'est vrai, fit Tsunade en regardant le blond. J'attends de voir leur petit match, dit-elle amusée.

-Nous aussi, firent les autres.

-Quand je dis que les petits noms montrent un certain attachement, fit Saï.

-Oh toi, face de lune, boucle-là ! Claqua la voix de Sasuke.

Tsunade s'approcha des deux garçons et dit :

-Avant, je veux faire venir certaines personnes.

-Qui ? Demanda le blond.

-Les parents de Sasuke et Itachi.

-Ok...

-Hm...

-Pas très causant le Sasuke, fit le blond en s'en retournant vers les deux elfes.

-Et toi, tu l'es trop !

Un petit rire amusé s'éleva, alors que Sasuke retournait vers ses amis.

-Kakashi, peux-tu aller les chercher ?

-Oui, Maître Tsunade, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

-Par contre Naruto, je ne veux voir que de l'art ninja si c'est possible... Je voudrais voir où tu en es, fit-elle en s'approchant du jeune et des deux elfes.

-D'accord... Dommage que l'ermite n'est pas là.

Il confia sa lame et son arc à ses « cousines », gardant seulement sa dague, puis tous allèrent s'installer, aux abords du terrain. Seuls Naruto et Sasuke restèrent là où ils étaient. Naruto s'installa au sol et ferma les yeux. Il se mit à méditer.

_**-Gaki...**_

_**-Kyû ?**_

_**-Mets lui une bonne dérouillée. Pour qu'il ne te sous estime plus.**_

_**-C'est amical Kyû, fit-il en soupirant.**_

_**-Je m'en fous...**_

_**-C'est non. Et je n'utiliserai pas ta force non plus.**_

_**-On ne peut même plus rigoler..., fit le Renard comme s'il boudait... S'il perd, je peux le bouffer ? **__**Un Sasuke en brochette cela serait pas mal.**_

_**-Kyû, tu es désespérant, fit-il en rigolant.**_

Les autres virent un sourire s'étendre sur le visage du jeune homme avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux. Jadael et Tohrusaki comprirent pourquoi ce sourire, mais ne dirent rien. Ce n'était pas à elles d'en parler.

Sasuke l'observa, se demandant à quoi pensait le blond pour avoir ce sourire de crétin. Il dut prendre son mal en patience, en attendant sa famille. Rabaisser l'autre idiot le démanger grandement. Et ses amis, eux commencèrent à spéculer à savoir qui allait gagner. Kiba avait même lancé des paris et tous, sans exceptions, c'est-à-dire même les deux elfes, se prêtèrent au jeu.

En tout cas, bientôt ils seraient tous aviser.

_TBC..._

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Une bonne mise en bouche pour le futur défoulage des deux beaux gosses ? J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai essayé de rendre ce chapitre quelque peu amusant, j'espère avoir réussi._

_Je vous fais pleins de bisous et vous dit à bientôt - Dans la semaine je devrais mettre normalement "L'enfant 22"._

_Bye._


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que la scène de la baston vous plaira. Elle n'a pas été évidente à imaginer au départ mais j'espère que cela donnera une bonne image de la puissance de Naruto._

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs, à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en alertes/favoris, ou moi même XD, d'avoir pris le temps de lire le précédent chapitre et/ou d'avoir laissé une review._

_Merci donc à Alisa-kun, MArguerite R-J, Baka-chan2711, Lone wolf 3482, Xoxonii, Aya31, Maxine3482, Demonangel59, Dj-bxl._

_Réponse à quelques reviews :_

_Dj-bxl : Honnêtement, je pense faire peut-être faire un sasu/naru... mais j'en suis pas encore sûr. Tout dépends comment j'oriente mon histoire. Si tu ne devais plus suivre la fic parce qu'elle devient un sasu/naru, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur car c'est ton choix. Tu n'es pas forcé d'aimer et moi encore moins le droit de te forcer. J'espère que ma réponse te satisfera pour l'instant._

_Baka-chan : J'espère que ce combat te satisfera et que tu me confirmeras ou infirmera si c'est une "Booommmbe" ou non. XD_

_NB : Aux prochaines relectures, je verrais si j'ai corrigé assez de fautes ^^, voire de rectifier le tir, si j'en vois encore._

_Donc dès à présent je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

**CHAPITRE 5**

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que Kakashi était parti chercher la famille de Sasuke et Naruto n'avait pas bougé de sa place jusqu'à maintenant. Les autres regardaient les deux garçons. Le blond, bien que sentant l'aura de colère de Sasuke, l'ignora. Et ce dernier ne cessait de regarder durement son vis-à-vis, assis à quelques mètres de lui.

Naruto finit par ouvrir les yeux et se lever, s'étirer un bon coup. Les autres le virent un instant se fixer, le regard très loin.

_**-Gaki...**_

_**-Moui...**_

_**-Tu vas te battre dans cette tenue ?**_

_**-...**_

Le blond se regarda et se tapa le front de la paume de la main, surprenant plus d'un.

-Mais quel con !

-Je te le fais pas dire Dobe.

-La ferme Teme... Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit cela.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Kiba.

-J'en sais rien..., fit Tsunade.

Ils virent alors le blond se dirigeait vers eux, le regard sur un objectif : La forêt. Il passa devant tout le monde et lança un sourire aux deux elfes.

-Je reviens, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Et il disparut dans les fourrées.

-Euh, vous avez compris ? Demanda Sakura aux deux étrangères.

-Oui, fit Jadael.

-Il avait une envie pressante ? Demanda Lee.

-Non, répondit l'autre.

Juste un peu avant que Naruto ne revienne, la famille Uchiha et Kakashi arrivèrent.

-Où est Naruto ? Demanda Fugaku en ne voyant pas le blond.

-Il est allé se planquer ! Fit Sasuke avec un sourire mesquin.

-Et si tu arrêtais de le provoquer Sasuke ?! Fit Jadael en souriant.

-Franchement, il ne me fait pas peur le Dobe.

Tous soupirèrent d'exaspération face à son comportement. Finalement tous avaient la même envie, même la famille Uchiha : que Naruto lui mette une bonne raclée pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre.

Et justement ce dernier apparut enfin. Les autres furent surpris.

-Tu t'es changé ? Fit Neji.

-Oui... Je ne compte pas abîmer le cadeau de Arwen.

-Euh... Qui est-ce ? Ta chérie ? Fit Kiba en souriant.

-Non... C'est ma sœur, fit-il en passant à côté du brun et caressant le sommet du crâne d'Akamaru.

En effet sa tenue d'elfe était un cadeau de sa grande sœur. L'ensemble était noir avec des arabesques fines de couleur orange. Il avait troqué cette tenue pour une tenue plus ninja : il portait un pantalon de junnin noir auquel il avait rajouté une petite pochette sur sa cuisse droite et des sandales ninjas de la même couleur, pour le haut c'était un tee-shirt à manches longues noir, et où deux traits oranges, remontaient le long de chaque manche et portant par dessus ses avant-bras, ses brassards en cuirs épais. Il avait remis sa ceinture avec la dague et la pochette accrochée derrière. Il avait aussi attaché ses cheveux pour ne pas être gêné durant le combat.

Il alla saluer Itachi et ses parents. Ce fut alors que Tsunade remarqua une chose et s'approcha de lui :

-Alors tu l'as toujours, fit-elle en regardant ce qui pendait au coup du blond.

Les autres les regardèrent intriguées, jusqu'à ce que Fugaku et Mikoto poussent un « oh » de surprise. Tous pouvaient voir un collier composé de deux perles en argent, et au milieu entre les deux, un cristal bleu.

-Oui... C'était votre cadeau... Depuis ce jour, il ne m'a plus quitté, dit le blond en souriant.

Les autres étaient vraiment surpris par cette échange, même Sasuke, sauf bien sûr les elfes. Tsunade baissa son regard sur la poitrine du jeune homme avec un regard triste.

-Et lui comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur le cœur de Naruto.

-Il va bien depuis que vous l'avez remis à neuf... et Kyû veille à ce qu'il fonctionne bien, fit-il en souriant encore plus.

Les autres se demandaient de quoi ils parlaient tous deux, la conversation était tellement ambigüe.

Il prit doucement la blonde dans ses bras et la serrant tendrement contre lui, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir sauvé la vie...

-De rien... Et puis, tu en as fait autant avec moi voire même plus, fit-elle en caressant l'une des joues rayées du blond en s'écartant de lui.

-Alors on va dire qu'on est quitte, fit-il avec un énorme sourire.

-Il a vraiment de la chance de s'être occupé de toi, Jiraya...

-Tu te rattraperas... Marraine..., dit-il en posant un baiser sur son front...

-Jiraya...

-Oui, Parrain me l'a dit... il n'y a pas très longtemps d'ailleurs...

Le blond se mit à rire doucement en voyant la tête des ninjas, face à la nouvelle, puis il regarda Sasuke sans se départir de son sourire.

-Bon, je dois enseigner l'humilité à quelqu'un.

Et il s'éloigna de tous pour rejoindre le noiraud sur le terrain.

*/*

Naruto se posta en face de Sasuke, à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

Tous s'étaient reculés, installés à l'orée de la forêt pour ne pas les gêner dans leur futur combat. Ils étaient impatient qu'ils commencent.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un petit moment à se toiser, observant les moindres petits mouvements de l'autre. Sasuke, finit par enclencher son Sharingan avec un mince sourire, et qui déclencha le sourire de son vis-à-vis. La tension et l'excitation du combat étaient palpables en chacun des deux adolescents.

Ce fut alors que Sasuke, fit le premier mouvement en lançant trois kunais vers Naruto. Ce dernier fit un grand bond dans les airs et jetant à son tour trois shurikens vers le brun, avant d'exécuter à une vitesse folle une série de mudras et de s'écrier :

-SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU !

Et un millier de shurikens s'abattirent sur Sasuke qui avait grande peine à les éviter. Le blond lui venait d'atterrir souplement et se mettait en position de défense.

Les autres étaient « soufflés » par la première riposte.

-Mais c'est la technique du Sandaime ! Fit Kakashi plus que surpris.

-Oui, et améliorée même, fit Tsunade en souriant sans pour autant lâcher des yeux le combat.

Sasuke avait les vêtements déchirés par endroits ainsi que des coupures. Cependant un seul shuriken d'origine était planté dans son bras. Il le retira rapidement et fonça sur le blond prêt à le recevoir.

Ce fut alors qu'ils se mirent à se battre avec le Taïjutsu. Kakashi et les Uchiha enclenchèrent leurs Sharingans, et les deux Hyûga, leurs Byakugan, pour suivre plus aisément leur combat.

Les pieds et les poings volaient à tous va entre les deux garçons, ils avaient la même force physique se repoussant à tour de rôle et ce, sans réels pauses. Chacun leur tour, ils faisaient mal à l'autre avec un violent coup provoquant quelques bleus ou de petits saignements.

Ce fut alors que Sasuke se recula d'un bond et fit dans sa tête après une rapide série de mudras avant de poser deux doigts devant sa bouche en soufflant :

« KATON : HÔSENKA NO JUTSU »(technique de la balsamine)

Une multitude de petites boules de feu se dirigèrent vers Naruto qui instantanément dégaina sa dague, injectant son chakra sur la lame et donnant un grand coup de travers dans le vide et s'écriant :

-KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU ! (la lame du vent)

Une grande bourrasque chassa les boules de feu, et Sasuke eut juste le temps d'éviter la rafale avant qu'elle ne le percute. Quelques mètres derrière l'avant dernier emplacement de Sasuke, la rafale s'abattit sur un arbre, le tranchant en deux en biseau. La partie coupée s'effondra sur le sol avec fracas faisant sursauter certaines kunoichis.

-Whoua ! Extraordinaire, fit Tenten. Il a une force !

-Ouais...

-On dirait la technique de Temari, fit Shikamaru intrigué.

-C'est la même technique, fit Tsunade... Et elle est encore plus dévastatrice qu'avec un éventail, fit-elle émerveillée par les techniques du blond.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un brève instant avant de se remettre à se battre avec le Taïjutsu durant cinq minutes. Sasuke sentait encore plus monter sa colère car le blond prenait peu à peu le dessus sur lui, aussi, profitant d'avoir renvoyé « au poulailler » Naruto avec un puissant coup de pied, il créa cinq clones de lui-même afin de terrasser une bonne fois pour toute son adversaire.

-Oh ! Fit Ino. Naruto est mal parti.

-Pas du tout mademoiselle, fit Tohrusaki en souriant.

Et effectivement, les ninjas et Sasuke furent effarer de voir apparaître une cinquantaine de clone de l'ombre de Naruto. Neji regarda chaque clone et dit avec surprise.

-Mais... Ils sont d'une consistance extrême... Il est impossible de déterminer lequel est l'original !

-Oui, fit Jadael... Et là encore, il se retient, dit-elle en rigolant doucement.

-Hein ?! Firent certains.

-Naruto, peut créer une bonne centaine de clones, fit Tsunade en se souvenant de la première fois où elle avait vu faire le blond.

-C'est un bon millier maintenant, lança le plus naturellement du monde Jadael.

A part le bruit du combat, le silence s'abattit au milieu des spectateurs.

-Il a une réserve de chakra impressionnante d'après Jiraya sans compter celle du démon Renard, d'où il lui est aisé de faire cette technique sans se fatiguer, termina Jadael.

-C'est pour cela que je vous ai dit, fit Tohrusaki en souriant à Tsunade, qu'à lui tout seul, il pouvait être une petite armée.

Tous, tout en digérant l'information, se reconcentrèrent sur le combat.

Les clones de Naruto disparurent assez rapidement sous les coups de Katanas « des Sasuke » et ceux de Sasuke sous les coups de lames de vents « des Naruto ». Au bout d'une quinzaines de minutes, il ne resta sur le terrain que les deux jeunes hommes légèrement en sueurs et essoufflés.

-Déjà fatigués Dobe ?! Fit Sasuke avec un sourire provocateur.

-Dans tes rêves Teme ! Fit l'autre en souriant encore plus.

Au final, les deux garçons prenaient plaisir à se battre. Les autres le voyaient bien.

Naruto créa alors un autre clone, mais celui là, impressionna tous les shinobis alors que les deux elfes riaient doucement.

-NAGASHI-DZURI KAGE NO JUTSU ! (Troll de l'ombre)

En face de Naruto se dressait un monstre de plus de trois mètres de haut. Le clone attaqua Sasuke de ses poings en tapant lourdement le sol. Étant attaqué, et par la monstruosité, et par Naruto, Sasuke avaient bien du mal à esquiver ou à toucher « ses adversaires ». Mais à force d'étudier le clone avec son Sharingan, il remarqua que le clone massif était plus lent et trouva une ouverture. Il contourna rapidement le clone en esquivant les attaques de Naruto et sauta sur le dos du monstre, plantant un kunai explosif dans le dos, dans un angle mort. Se reculant prestement ainsi que Naruto, le clone explosa et Naruto tomba à genou sous la douleur du retour des sensations de son clone.

Sasuke profita de la faiblesse soudaine du blond pour l'attaquer à coup de Shurikens. Il fallu quelques secondes à Naruto pour reprendre ses esprits et il évita de peu la volée d'étoiles, cependant il en prit deux dans la cuisse. Sasuke ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin aussi il composa une nouvelle série de mudras, se laissant envahir par le sceau maudit pour avoir plus de force et fit mentalement :

« KATON : HIEDAN NO JUTSU » (technique de la bombe incendiaire)

Une énorme et puissante boule de feu craché par Sasuke fonça sur le blond.

Naruto, malgré sa blessure, sauta alors en l'air assez haut pour l'esquiver, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, frappant violemment du talon, juste devant Sasuke, fracturant le sol et faisant volé autour d'eux deux des rochers, propulsant le noiraud dans les airs, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Naruto, fut la seconde suivante devant Sasuke et lui envoya un poing puissant dans le ventre, le faisant s'écraser et provoquant un petit cratère autour de son corps.

Certains avaient poussé un cri de surprise face à la puissance de l'attaque, comme la mère de Sasuke. D'autres remarquèrent surtout que :

-C'est la technique de Maître Tsunade et de Sakura ! S'écria Ino.

-Alors, il a acquis la force du clan, fit Tsunade amusée même si elle était impressionnée.

Elle devait vraiment parler à Jiraya quand ce dernier reviendrait au village.

Naruto en profita pour retirer les deux Shurikens tout en grimaçant de douleur. Sasuke, quant à lui, se releva difficilement, il avait mal de partout mais en voyant le léger sourire de son adversaire mais surtout parce qu'il n'arrivait presque pas à anticiper les attaques de son adversaire et ce, malgré son Sharigan, sa rage décupla. Non, ce Dobe, ne l'emporterait pas au Paradis se dit-il. Il aurait pu le tuer avec la force que le blond avait mis.

-Tu abandonnes Sasuke ?

-Tu peux courir ! Et je vais te faire bouffer ton extrait de naissance ! Ahhhh ! S'écria-t-il en fonçant vers le blond, le katana à la main.

S'enchaina alors un combat au katana contre la dague. Ils avaient la même force. Le choc des deux lames, provoquait à chaque rencontre entre elles, des étincelles. Tous pouvaient voir l'aisance de Naruto à manier l'arme comme si c'était une épée et parant les coups avec justesse. Sasuke lui était impressionné. Finalement le Dobe savait se battre et sa colère retomba.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Sasuke finit par prendre légèrement le dessus. L'avantage d'avoir une lame bien plus longue que Naruto. Mais ce fut de courte durée. D'une manœuvre plus qu'habile et faisant sursauter plus d'un ninja, Naruto désarma Sasuke en injectant un peu de chakra dans sa lame pour la rendre plus puissante, le katana du noiraud vola quelques secondes dans les aires avant de se planter entre les pieds de Kiba qui fit un bond en arrière par la frayeur d'être passé près d'un découpage de sa personne.

Profitant de la surprise de l'attaque, de Sasuke, Naruto bloqua le brun et glissa sa dague sous la gorge de l'Uchiha, mais ce dernier attrapa rapidement le bras du blond provoquant par la même et s'en faire exprès, une fine entaille à sa gorge où du sang s'écoula légèrement, puis repoussa violemment Naruto d'un coup de pied à la poitrine.

Mikoto en voyant cela, n'était pas loin de l'évanouissement. Heureusement que son fils ainé et son mari la rassurèrent sur la légèreté de la blessure et en voyant toujours son cadet se battre.

*/*

Cela faisait à présent presque une heure que les deux garçons avaient entamé leur combat sous les yeux des amis du brun, de sa famille, de son chef et des deux elfes. Les deux adolescents offraient un spectacle incroyable.

-Il est hallucinant ce type, souffla Kiba.

Les autres jeunes shinobis hochèrent de concert, positivement à ce que disait l'Inuzuka. Mais tous avaient remarqués que les deux jeunes gens étaient épuisés après ce très long combat, surtout Sasuke.

L'un comme l'autre, savaient, que la dernière attaque mettrait fin à leur combat, à leur évaluation de force. Les autres aussi le sentirent et ils attendaient « le bouquet final ».

Ils se regardèrent, attendant le bon moment, reprenant légèrement leur souffle et dans un timing parfait Sasuke créa un Chidori qui se mit à remplir le silence d'un bruit plus que strident et Naruto enclencha sa technique aussi d'une seule main.

-Il... Il a apprit le Rasengan ?! Fit Kakashi.

-Oui... Et je vois qu'il a amélioré sa technique, fit Tsunade en souriant fière de son filleul. Il arrive à le faire sans clone maintenant.

Ce fut alors que les deux garçons, le bras de chacun en avant pour frapper de sa puissance l'autre, s'élancèrent avec rapidité, poussant comme un cri de guerre, un cri du cœur. Les deux techniques se rencontrèrent violemment provoquant une lumière aveuglante, suivit d'une déflagration provoquant des ondes de chocs repoussant les spectateurs avec force dans la forêt.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le calme revint et ils sortirent de la forêt pour voir si les deux garçons allaient bien.

-Neji ! Hinata ! Vous les voyez ? Fit Tsunade inquiète.

Les deux Hyûga « scannèrent » de leurs regards là où il y avait un énorme nuage de poussière opaque, cachant l'étendue des dégâts.

-Oui ! Fit Neji.

-Dans quel état ?! Fit Itachi.

-Ils sont encore debout...

Et après une importante bourrasque de vent, car le vent commençait à se lever fortement, annonçant un prochain orage et où le ciel s'obscurcissait au dessus de leurs têtes, tous purent voir les deux jeunes hommes l'un en face de l'autre, de nouveau une dizaine de mètres les séparant. Le terrain autour d'eux, ne ressemblait plus à rien, offrant plus l'image d'un paysage lunaire que d'un terrain d'entrainement. Ils étaient amochés et plus qu'épuisés.

Tous pensèrent que c'était match nul, mais Sasuke commença à s'effondrer. En une fraction de seconde Naruto se retrouva devant lui et le rattrapa.

-C'est... c'est que partie... remise... Dobe..., fit dans un murmure douloureux mais avec un léger sourire Sasuke alors que sa transformation se dissipait.

-Quand... tu veux... Teme..., dit-il en souriant malgré le sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il posa en douceur Sasuke sur le sol alors que ce dernier avait perdu connaissance. Les autres se précipitèrent pour voir leur état et les soigner.

Naruto fut rattraper juste à temps par Jadael et Tohrusaki, avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le torse de Sasuke.

Tsunade était sur Sasuke et l'examinait.

-Comment... comment va-t-il ? Demanda Naruto après qu'il est été allongé par ses cousines.

-Il a épuisé presque sa réserve de chakra... et il a trois côtes de casser... Et je n'ai pas encore finit de l'examiner. Sakura, vérifie l'état de Naruto !

-Hai Shisho !

La Rosée se mit près du blond, posant ses mains couvertes de chakra vert sur le torse de Naruto.

-Alors ?

-Il a deux côtes cassés et sa réserve est aussi basse, mais beaucoup moins que Sasuke je pense.

-C'est... Kyû... qui compense... un peu..., souffla le blond...

-Il a aussi de nombreuses lacérations, continua-t-elle, mais rien de mortel.

-Bien... Ils sont tous les deux dans le même état, fit-elle.

-Naruto..., fit Jadael.

-...

Elle le regarda attentivement et dit :

-Il a perdu lui aussi connaissance.

-Il faut dire qu'ils n'y sont pas aller de mains mortes, fit Kakashi en regardant encore autour d'eux l'étendue des dégâts.

-Moi ce que j'espère, fit Itachi, c'est que Sasuke fera moins le malin devant Naruto et qu'il va enfin le voir comme son égal.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela mon chéri, fit Mikoto, en caressant la joue de Sasuke qui était toujours inconscient. Naruto lui a donné une bonne leçon.

-Maître Tsunade ! S'écria Sakura.

-Quoi ?

-Il a une troisième côte de casser et celle-là à perforer le poumon.

-Merde.

Elle se tourna vers Naruto pour aider son élève.

Tous regardèrent les deux garçons alors que la Sannin et Sakura, procuraient les premiers soins au deuxième combattant.

-Moi, je me dis, fis Tohrusaki en regardant tour à tour son protéger et le brun, que s'ils font équipe, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de leur ennemis.

Les deux elfes étaient impressionnés par le combat de Sasuke.

-Le seul qui arrive à tenir tête à Naruto, sans être trop abîmé est Jiraya... et maintenant... Sasuke, fit Jadael... C'est un duo explosif que Konoha va hériter.

-Oui, comme vous dîtes, fit Kakashi en souriant sous son masque.

-Bon leur état est stable à chacun, on va rentrer ! Fit Tsunade. Ils doivent aller à l'hôpital, surtout Naruto les soins à son poumon sont provisoires, j'ai besoin d'une équipe pour mieux le soigner.

Itachi prit sur son dos son petit frère, aidé par ses parents, et Kakashi, Naruto, aidés par les deux elfes. Une fois fait tous prirent la direction du village.

*/*

L'hôpital deux heures plus tard :

Tsunade, Sakura et deux équipes médicales s'affairaient sur les deux blessés pendant que les autres attendaient dans la grande salle d'attente. Certains se remémorèrent leur arrivée au village et les réactions des villageois.

**Flash Back **

Les villageois avaient été surpris de voir les deux garçons dans un état pitoyable et tous commencèrent à spéculer des choses insensées, quand ils étaient arrivés, mais le regard noir du groupe, fit cesser les messes basses. Tsunade avait même finit par s'écrier tout en lançant une aura de colère autour d'elle :

-MAIS FERMEZ-LA ! NON NARUTO NAMIKAZE N'A PAS ATTENTE A LA VIE DE SASUKE UCHIHA ! ILS SE SONT BATTUS DANS LES REGLES DE L'ART NINJA PARCE QUE J'EVALUAIS NARUTO ! ALORS JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE DE DESOBLIGEANT AU SUJET DU FILS DU YONDAIME OU VOUS AUREZ A FAIRE A MOI ! C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE VOUS PREVIENS !

Et elle rattrapa rapidement le groupe qui avait continué la route vers l'hôpital.

**Fin Flash Back**

Et depuis tous attendaient des nouvelles. Tsunade et sa disciple sortirent enfin.

-Alors ? Demanda Mikoto.

-Ton fils est résistant, fit Tsunade en souriant. Il ressemble à une momie, mais il n'a rien de grave. Comme je l'avais dit, il a trois côtes cassés, il a en plus deux autres de fêler, et va avoir un peu de mal à marcher. Il a quelques os du pied gauche, fêlés. Naruto lui a légèrement fracturer le nez aussi. Donc ce n'est pour tout de suite qu'il va partir en mission. Pour ce qui est de sa réserve de chakra, elle remonte déjà, mais il faut compter trois jours au moins pour qu'il soit à bloc. Il a quelques points de sutures pour des plaies importantes mais aucune dangereuses. Naruto a fait en sorte d'éviter les points vitaux de Sasuke. Il va être courbaturé durant quelques jours. Vous le ramènerez chez vous dans un jour ou deux.

-Bien, firent le couple Uchiha.

-Et Naruto ? Demandèrent les deux elfes.

-Kyûbi a déjà commencé à soigner son corps. Il s'est chargé en priorité des côtes et de l'hémorragie, donc il va mieux. En le déshabillant, on a vu un important bleu. Il a la trace de la semelle de Sasuke. Surement le dernier coup de pied qu'il lui a donné... On a de la chance, il n'y a pas mis toute sa force sinon cela aurait pu être bien pire et j'aurai du recommencer..., dit-elle en soupirant tout en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le blond quand il avait douze ans. Il a de nombreux hématomes comme Sasuke ainsi que de nombreuses plaies mais rien qui ne le tuera... Enfin voilà l'état de nos deux momies...

Cela fit rire tout le monde.

-Ils sont encore inconscients et ils ne se réveilleront pas avant demain. On les a mit dans la même chambre.

-Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils trouvent une manière de se battre, malgré qu'ils sont cloués au lit ? Fit Kiba.

-Tu écoutes vraiment pas quand quelqu'un parle, fit Ino. Ils vont pioncer jusqu'à demain, Baka ! Fit-elle en donnant un petit coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne du brun.

-Aïeee ! T'es une brute !

-Tu cherches, tu trouves mon vieux.

-Nia nia..., fit le jeune maître-chien dans une grimace.

La blonde se contenta de lui tirer la langue en réponse, faisant sourire tout le monde.

-La famille reste, les autres vous rentrer chez vous, vous viendrez les voir demain, fit Tsunade.

Et ce fut ainsi que les jeunes ninjas et Kakashi rentrèrent chez eux. Sakura en fit de même, épuisée. Tsunade conduisit les deux elfes et la famille Uchiha aux chevets des deux blessés.

*/*

Effectivement, quand tous entrèrent dans la chambre, l'image des deux blessés était assez comique, vu que les blessures avaient été dédramatiser. Les deux garçons dormaient profondément encore sous les effets des antidouleurs assez puissants pour les assommés, surtout Naruto. Tsunade les laissa, devant remplir le premier dossier médical de son filleul.

Les deux elfes se calèrent près du lit de Naruto, lui caressant doucement la chevelure ou la main qui n'avait pas la perfusion. Mikoto en fit autant à son fils, quand elle et les deux autres hommes de sa famille se mirent autour du lit de Sasuke.

-Naruto est vraiment impressionnant, fit Fugaku au bout d'un moment en regardant le jeune homme.

-Oui, fit Tohrusaki, et votre fils l'est aussi. Ils font une belle paire tous les deux.

-Vous avez raison, Tohrusaki, fit Mikoto.

-Cela n'empêche ,qu'il y aura toujours un peu de rivalité entre eux, fit Jadael en souriant.

-Surement, rajouta Itachi, mais je crois bien qu'une amitié est née entre eux.

Ils restèrent donc un peu pour discuter et veiller une petite heure les deux adolescents, puis ils les quittèrent et rentrèrent chez eux pour les Uchiha ou à la Tour pour les deux elfes.

Tsunade passa les voir cinq minutes, avant de rentrer à la Tour pour finir son travail. Sur chacun des visage des deux jeunes ninjas, il y avait un fin sourire de satisfaction.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas fini d'en voir des vertes et des pas murs avec vous deux », se dit-elle. Elle caressa la joue non pansé de Sasuke et déposa un baiser tendre sur le front du blond mais cela réveilla légèrement Naruto.

-Baa-chan, fit-il d'un murmure.

-Je croyais que les antidouleurs allaient t'assommer jusqu'à demain, fit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit et pas du tout déranger par comment l'avait appelé le blond.

-Je crois bien... que je vais dormir jusqu'à demain, fit-il alors que ses yeux papillonnaient.

-Alors, repose-toi et récupère tes forces... Ton combat contre Sasuke était incroyable, mais t'as bien épuisé...

-Moui...

-Allez Gaki, rendors-toi...

Elle lui caressa tendrement, la chevelure alors qu'il fermait les yeux et rapidement, la respiration du jeune homme ralentit indiquant qu'il s'était rendormit. Elle se leva doucement du lit et quitta la chambre après un dernier regard aux deux garçons.

_TBC..._

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Y-a-t-il eu assez de moment tendre voire amusant ? Et surtout, est-ce que le Combat vous a plus ? J'espère de tout coeur que oui. Peut-être que je ferais des modifications pour donner encore plus de punch... ^_^, je vais y réfléchir un brin._

_Une question avant de vous quitter : est-ce que vous avez deviné de quoi parlait Naruto et Tsunade au début du chapitre ? J'attends vos réponses. XD_

_J'attends, comme à chaque fois, avec impatience vos reviews et gagnés encore un peu plus de lecteurs._

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! Bisous !_


End file.
